


Times Are Changing

by imaginess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Childhood Trauma, Cults, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Loner Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Meg/Castiel friendship, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omegaverse, Scars, Slow Build, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Tattoos, cas has problems, so does Dean, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginess/pseuds/imaginess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Church of the Angelic was the largest alpha-supremacy cult in North America.  At least it was until it was dismantled fifteen years ago.  Now with most of the Novak family behind bars, and former cult members scattered all over the world, the organization was thought to be extinct.</p><p>31-year-old Dr. Castiel Novak had been trying to run from his past for fifteen years.  Yet it always had a way of catching up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Castiel Novak

Dr. Castiel Novak entered the waiting room of the small clinic he had been employed at for the last couple of years.  He was just about to call for the next appointment when the flat screen in the corner caught his attention.  An image of his mother in handcuffs, being steered through a crowd of protesters in front of a courthouse somewhere in Illinois flashed across the screen.  The caption _15 Years Later:  “Church of the Angelic”_ ran across the bottom.  The image moved behind the newswoman as she began the segment. 

Castiel ripped his eyes away, realizing his patients were waiting for him to call one in.  “Jessica Yeung come with me please.”

He waited until the young woman stood before turning to leave the room.  The voice of the newscaster followed him down the hall from the nearly silent waiting room. 

_“Fifteen years after the fall of the Church of the Angelic, the six leaders of the cult are now behind bars.  The Novak name now infamous for its connection to the alpha supremacy cult…”_

\-----------------

Dr. Novak stayed later than usual at work that day, locked in his office and buried in paper work.  The doctor's hair was more unkempt than usual, as he unconsciously ran his hands through it every couple minutes as he worked at his desk.  His tie was as crooked as always, and there were dark shadows forming under his eyes.  All in all he was a bit of a mess, something that the nurses didn't fail to gossip about earlier that day.  Of course no one had approached him about his appearance or general state of agitation he had been in all day.  No one much cared to interact with the somewhat...odd doctor.  He himself certainly didn't go out of his way to interact with any of the staff.  

When Castiel glanced at the clock on his computer screen and found it to read 8:15, he realized he needed to leave to let the cleaning staff lock up the clinic. 

He gathered the four files he had been sorting through and placed them inside his briefcase.  He took a moment to straighten up his office to its usual military standard before grabbing his trench coat and heading out.  On his way to the clinic’s front entrance he breathed an audible sigh of relief.  The waiting room was finally silent, the office staff having turned the TV off hours ago. 

All day the news had been recapping the events of the fall of the largest cult in North America on its fifteen anniversary.  Castiel didn't appreciate the constant reminder of his uniquely-horrific childhood blaring from the TV in his workplace.  He certainly didn't care for how the segments were wedged between advertisements for toothpastes and gum like a daytime soap opera, broadcast to bored housewives for cheap entertainment.  Overall, Castiel had managed to escape his past quite well in the last five or so years.  So having the faces and names of his mother, brothers, and uncles confront him every time he entered the reception area had been taxing to say the least.    

Not for the first time in his life, Castiel wished he could change his name.  When he started medical school at the age of 20, he had been in witness protection under the name Clarence Washington. Upon completion of his degree, his medical license needed to be registered to his legal birth name.  26-year-old Castiel had petitioned the government to grant him permission to continue under his alias name.  Their response however, was that since there was no ongoing threat from the Church of the Angelic, he was being removed from the witness protection system. 

At the time he had been furious.  He had decided that all of his hard work would go down the drain as no doubt any client would connect the name Novak and his odd first name, and run in the other direction.  Thankfully, the name was common enough that he avoided most questions and concerns from patients.  This recent spike in publicity for the family and its legacy was guaranteed to make his life more difficult, though.  

Looking back on his removal from witness protection, he had come to understand why they refused his request to live as his alias.  He had most likely been under a great deal of suspicion from the government at the time of his graduation.  They likely monitored his activities for behaviour that would link him back to the cult; him choosing a career in medicine would have been particularly suspicious, considering most of his advanced education had come from his homeschooling within the church. 

Castiel slid into his Lincoln Continental in the lot out front of the clinic.  He set the briefcase onto the seat beside him and started the car.  He immediately silenced the radio, for fear that it too would provide another reminder of fifteen years ago. 

It took him twenty minutes to reach his modest bungalow-style home, where he lived alone.  He parked in the garage and killed the engine, gathering his things before stepping out of the car inside the cold, single-car garage.  He unlocked his side door and entered his dark home.  He didn’t bother to turn on the lights, casting off his trench coat and heading straight for his bedroom.  On his way through the kitchen he noticed his message machine blinking and stopped to check his two voice mails.  Both were from blocked numbers, but he knew before they played who it would be. 

_First message.  Received at 4:39pm._

_Beep_

_“Heya Clarence.”_ Meg’s voice came through his speakers, her sarcastic tone cutting through the thick silence of his home. _“ Just thought I should check in on you.  Sure you noticed but the media’s been milking the anniversary today.  I’m going to speak at a conference this weekend in Lawrence.  I know it’s less than an hour from you, so no excuses.  Call me back.”_

_Beep_

Castiel lent against the counter and closed his eyes for a moment.  Shaking his head to himself he deleted the message.

_Next message.  Received at 5:15pm._

_Beep_

_“Castiel…I was hoping you would be off work.  I would very much like to speak with you.  I have some news I would like to share. Please call me back.”_

_Beep_

A small smile crossed his lips at the sound of Anna’s gentle voice.  The doctor picked up the landline and pressed return call.  He hadn’t spoken to his sister in many weeks. 

 _“_ Castiel?” his sister answered on the second ring.

“Anael-Anna.  How are you?” The doctor shook his head, berating himself internally for the slip up.  His sister had long since asked him not to call her by her full name and he was trying to respect her request. 

“I’m very well. James has the week off.  We were just about to watch a film. You know the…documentary is on.  It's...on most of the channels actually.”

Castiel sat down at his kitchen counter, expression blank.  “Yes.  Well Meg will be pleased.”

His voice was carefully void of emotion, but his sister saw through him.  “Brother you really can’t hold it against her still.  It was a good opportunity-“

“I don’t much feel like discussing this.  You said you had news?”

To most people his interruption would come off as rude, but his sister knew his conversation skills were a bit...rusty. 

“Yes.  I haven’t told many others yet.  We’ve been waiting.”  She paused. “James and I are expecting.”

Castiel was immediately pulled from the mood he’d been stuck in all day, a grin crossing his face. “Anna…I didn’t…I’m very happy for you.  Congratulations to you both.” 

His sister laughed lightly and he could tell she too was smiling.  “Thank you brother.  We weren’t really expecting it.  I mean the doctor wasn’t very hopeful…” The siblings shared a moment of silence, both minds filled with images and memories from a decade and a half ago.

“Anna I’m…Anything you need let me know.  Please pass on my congratulations to your husband.  When will I see you next?”

“We haven’t decided on a date for the baby shower yet.  But I would love for you to come down.  You’re welcome to stay with us.” 

“Of course, sister.  I wouldn’t miss it.”

The Novak siblings finished their chat, Anna asking about her brother’s life and getting the same answer as always.  He goes to work and helps people.  He has not made any new friends or acquaintances.  He likes living alone and no, he does not want a dog to keep him company.  Castiel appreciated his sister's concern but always dismissed her suggestions for how his life could be improved.  He was content practicing medicine, and had a fine, albeit quiet life.  

Anna had often wondered how much damage the Church had done to the youngest of the Novak children.  He was only sixteen when he got out and at the time integration into society had gone smoothly for him.  He seemed untouched by their brain-washing, and unscarred by their teachings.  After the cult was exposed and the trials finished, he began a successful and independent life free from Naiomi’s control.  Yet at 31, Anna wondered if her brother’s total isolation from human contact stemmed from deeper issues from their childhood within the cult.    

Castiel hung up the phone feeling better than he had all day, or perhaps all week.  His sister was one of the few people in his life he wanted to be around, and he missed interacting in person.  As an omega, Anna had gone through things inside the cult that Castiel refused to even think about.  Hearing that she was starting the next chapter of her life with a beta Castiel approved of, made him feel great happiness and respect for his sister's strength.  

The doctor finished brushing his teeth in the master bathroom, sliding his toothbrush into the holder before grabbing two of the pill bottles from the open cabinet.  He tapped out two pills from a blue prescription bottle and one from a larger white container into the palm of his hand and chased them down with a cup of water from the sink. 

He had taken the same pills every day since leaving the cult.  The suppressant and blocker combination effectively neutralized his alpha traits, including his scent.  It was important to him that his patients all feel safe in his care, and disguising himself as a beta was one of the ways he attempted to accomplish this.

Castiel rarely ever thought about his alpha designation.  He didn't identify with any of the stereotypes or traits portrayed in the media, and certainly didn't feel the need to "assert his dominance" through scent or any other forms of alpha intimidation.  He considered himself to be a beta in mostly all ways, and his true designation had next to no effect on his daily life.  

However, on days like today when his past haunted his consciousness, Castiel thought of his childhood teachings as he swallowed the pills.  He could still here Naiomi Novak’s voice in his head.  _An alpha should always be proud of being chosen by God. It is proven that God intended only the strongest to hold this designation.  Today some alphas have taken to weakening themselves.  They use medication no doubt engineered by a lesser designation.  Our father made Alphas in his image: powerful so to control the weaker designations, and strong to resist the sins of the abominations._

The young doctor could feel himself growing tense, and needed to snap his mind back to his sister's news to lighted his mood.  

Instead of going straight to bed as he had intended, his feet led him out of his bedroom and into the living room.  He stood in front of the TV, dressed in plain pajama pants and an untied bath robe. For a moment he considered returning to his room before he sighed in defeat.  He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat down in his recliner, turning on the screen and navigating to the guide. 

Without having to scroll he was already given the option of two channels both playing _Escaping Heaven: The True Story of America's Greatest Cult._ Castiel hesitated again before pressing enter.  It was only about twenty minutes in, and was just cutting away from an interview segment with “survivor Megan Masters”.  Castiel had only seen the document one other time, when it first aired ten years ago.  Yet he remembered that the film was interwoven with several interviews from Meg, the lead detective, and a prosecutor.

A sick feeling began to settle in his stomach and he was about to move to turn it off when the documentary started panning over a photo of a large group of people, the narration starting in over it.  

_Within their communities they held an even darker secret.  Naiomi, along with her sons Michael, Azriel, and Zachariah and her brothers Uriel and Azazel did more than just preach to the so-called factions._

The picture became highlighted around the faces of the faction leaders, while most of the other faces remained blurred.  Castiel recognized himself anyways.  He was no more than six years old and stood in front of his brother Gabriel, who had his hands on the youngest Novak's shoulders.  Gabriel was around twelve in the photo and would be nearing fourty now if he was alive. 

_Within each of these communities, including Naiomi Novak’s “Heaven”, they were trying to find a cure for the “evil temptations” of the omega designation.  They were only referred to as “abominations” by-_

Castiel's thumb smashed down on the off button before he could even fully process the action.  The television flicked off and Castiel tossed the remote onto the couch beside him.  He sat for many minutes alone in the dark.  Inside his mind his mother's voice again started to echo, along with that of his brother Gabriel and young Meg.  Finally he shook himself out of his memories and relocated to his bedroom. 

It felt like he barely closed his eyes before the morning sun was creeping through his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! This is my first destiel fic, and I'm very excited for it to play out.  
> I suffer from a severe case of recurring writer's block and the only way I know how to cure it is...feedback!  
> If you want to read more, drop a comment or two! I would much appreciate it!


	2. Meg Masters

Meg and Castiel had a complicated relationship. She was one of the few people who really knew Castiel and she loved him like a brother. The two of them had grown up in the cult together as childhood friends. 

The hierarchy of the church had been established by Naomi and her siblings in its very beginning. The early followers such as the Masters family, helped set the standard for how to behave within the new society the Novaks built. 

Castiel’s grandfather was a preacher who moved to Illinois from the South. He preached a much more traditional doctrine than some congregations were used to, and was ultimately asked to leave the position of Pastor. 

Instead of preaching to a church, Castiel’s grandfather preached to his children. His three children presented as alphas, and were taught that they were superior in the eyes of the Lord. 

Their father already had a group of followers who wished for a more ‘traditional’ spiritual leader. This built the foundation for the Church of the Angelic, established by the three Novak alphas. 

The church and its beliefs brought people from all over the country. Heaven was established as the first community all following the teachings of the church. Within a handful of years two other communities were erected in its image.

The social structure within these communities was simple: Alphas commanded respect, betas obeyed, and omegas repented.

The congregation was composed of families of Alpha-Beta couples exclusively. To marry or have a child with an omega would result in immediate excommunication. 

Before he escaped, Castiel had never stepped a foot outside of the community Naomi had built. Growing up in Heaven, Castiel hadn’t realized that the rest of the world had progressed far from the church’s strict beliefs. 

He could still remember the shock he felt when he interacted with an omega for the first time outside of Heaven. Within the community he could only recall a handful of times he had seen an omega. They were all during excommunications, announced at the weekly sermons. 

Meg was an only child born the same year as Castiel. Being the youngest of the eight Novak children, Castiel was often left alone. The closest sibling in age was Anael, and she was four years older. When it came to homeschooling and bible lessons his siblings were all ahead of him, so he only had Meg. 

In the fenced community of Heaven, the Novak house was the closest to the main church in the centre of the town. The Masters’ house was nearer to the fence and had been a second home to Castiel. The two of them would spend every waking moment together. When they weren’t in the church they were in the small schoolhouse, and after their required lessons they would be over at each other’s houses.

They experienced such similar childhoods together that they understood one another. Yes they had been taught the same things, but they also developed their own opinions and doubts that differed from the church. Luckily they both had the sense that the sort of doubts they were having would get them in trouble. So they confided solely in each other.

This of course culminated in their escape.

Although Castiel was close to one other person, Meg knew him even better than his sister. 

Meg knew that this vulnerability scared Castiel. He was an extremely private person, and often pushed her away if she got too close.

This was no doubt why their relationship had always been so touch and go. 

After escaping Heaven, they were both put into Witness Protection. They couldn’t talk or see each other, or even write. In that time Castiel had gone to university and medical school under the name Clarence Washington. Meg had gotten a bachelors in political science and started her activism career.

When Castiel had first come out of witness protection and he and Meg were finally able to see each other, they hadn’t started off on the best of terms. 

The documentary Meg had been working on was set to premier that year, and the government had just rejected his request for a name change. Suddenly he felt like his childhood had caught up to him.

To say Castiel disapproved of the documentary would be an understatement. It brought his family, his home, his whole world into the spotlight. While his name was never mentioned it made him feel exposed. 

Not only that but his best friend, the person who was there with him from the very beginning, was telling the world about them. She was making money by turning their childhood into a story for everyone to know. 

They hadn’t talked for over a year after the documentary came out. In that time, Castiel got a position in the clinic in Topeka, and started to make a life for himself. When Meg finally reached out to him he was willing to listen, sick of being alone.

Five years later they had moved past their dispute over the documentary by agreeing to disagree.

That’s why, although he ignored his childhood friend on the anniversary of their escape, he did return her call. 

And that’s what found him sitting in a café in Lawrence, Kansas at 1:00pm the Saturday after she called. 

Meg was talking his ear off about the work she’d been doing for various activist groups. The recent media attention to their childhood had led to a spike in her demand as a public speaker. She was just finishing telling him about the panel on medical care at the UN Omega Rights Conference she had attended earlier that year. 

Castiel had a special interest in omegas in the healthcare industry. He knew he could never specialize because of the experimental medicine practiced in the Church of the Angelic. Being a Novak and specializing in omega health would be a giant red flag for the government and his patients. 

Meg had been invited to be a guest speaker at the Kansas Omega Shelter grand opening in Lawrence. In addition to opening the facility they were holding a fundraising auction where Meg would also be speaking.

“-so you should come by. Use some of that doctor money to support a good cause.” Castiel sipped his black coffee, lips twitching up in a smirk behind the cup. Meg didn’t know that nearly half his paycheck went to various charities, many of which were omega-rights funds. Of course no one knew as his donations were anonymous. 

He shook his head at her offer, setting his coffee cup back in its saucer. 

“It seems like a nice event I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” He stated. 

Meg nodded, clearly disappointed and the two fell into silence for a moment. “Why do you never come to my events? Are you still mad-“

“I am not mad at you.” Castiel clarified. The last thing he wanted was to start up another debate about the documentary.

“I support your work of course I’d be glad to make a donation. But the event...it’s not my place. You’re being recognized for some excellent work. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Meg gave a half-hearted smile indicating she understood. 

The continued to chat, Castiel passing on Anna’s big news to Meg. Meg and Anna knew each other from their childhood, and had had limited interactions since, but were by no means close. Yet, Meg was uncharacteristically cheery to hear the news. Castiel supposed that Meg knew what Anna had been subjected to inside the cult, just as he did.

Soon Meg had to go back to her hotel and get ready, so they finished up their drinks. 

Castiel stood and took his trench coat off the back of the café chair. As he pulled it on he attempted to thank his friend and say his goodbyes. 

Of course Meg wouldn’t have it, and insisted that they meet up after her event to make the trip worth his time. Castiel agreed only somewhat reluctantly. 

Just outside the café Meg pulled him in for a quick hug. Instead of letting him step away after, she grabbed his forarm and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Listen, Clarence. I know you don’t want to talk about the past. But I just wanna say…you helped a lot of people. A lot of omegas. If people knew that…”

Castiel maintained eye contact with his friend, both understanding what Meg was getting at. “Thank you. I still…I’m good.” 

Meg nodded her understanding and stepped away from her friend. 

The two friends said their final goodbyes for the afternoon, Castiel wishing his friend good luck before she left to prepare herself for the ceremony. 

They agreed to text when they were ready to meet up again. They had already decided to reconvene at a place called The Roadhouse at 7 o’clock that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's Chapter 2!  
> Sorry for the length and content. It felt like a filler chapter, but I guess there's some backstory so it's not a complete waste.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments and for the kudos! Glad you like it so far! :)


	3. The Roadhouse

Castiel hadn’t been to a bar since med school.  He wouldn’t even be at the Roadhouse had Meg not forced him to go out with her once before heading home. 

The doctor had though Meg had given him the wrong address when he had pulled up to Harvelle’s Roadhouse.  The place wasn’t the most mainstream of bars.  The taxidermied deer heads were…interesting.  As was the assortment of hunting rifles on the wall.  It was a place that appealed to a certain group of people, one that he didn’t think his friend belonged to.

The reason for Meg’s recommendation became apparent after he had seated himself.  The waitress was blonde, bubbly, and quite cute.  Definitly Meg’s type anyways. 

He had been waiting for his friend for nearly an hour, no doubt starting to annoy the young waitress as he was on his third straight pepsi of the night.  He usually didn’t partake in the consumption of alcohol, and tonight was no exception as he planned to drive home after another visit with Meg.      

The bar was nearly empty, which he found odd for a Saturday night.  However, the establishment was on the outskirts of the city.  It made for poor people-watching opportunities and he was growing impatient with the wait. 

He pulled out his cell to call his friend and see what the delay was, and just as he dialed her number he received a text message. 

**Sorry Clarence I got stuck at this dinner.  Another hour I’ll be there.**

Castiel sighed and sent a short reply confirming he would wait for her.  He slid his phone back into his trench coat before attempting to flag down the blonde waitress.  He hadn’t eaten dinner and he might as well use the establishment for more than just free refills.

On her way over to him she was stopped by a man in a brown leather jacket.  He had one arm around his stomach and Castiel got the impression he was excusing himself on account of his not feeling well.  The waitress nodded in understanding and gave him a quick hug, watching him head to the door before nearing the doctor’s table.

“Another refill?” she asked and Castiel smiled at her cheery demeanor. 

“Actually I’d like to order something to eat.  Just a burger and fries would do.”

As she took down his order Castiel suddenly stiffened at the scent coming off of her.  It wasn’t strong enough to be her own, and she didn’t seem to notice it at all.  She must be beta then.

Most alphas and omegas would be able to detect the smell as omega.  As a doctor Castiel could also place the undertones that made it...unpleasant.  Primarily there was the thick scent of heat, coupled with distress and something almost chemical.

“Can I get you anything else?” Castiel was pulled from his train of thought by the waitress, whom he quickly dismissed. 

“No.  I’ll…be right back.”

The doctor slid out of his booth and hurried to the exit, hoping to catch the omega before he got to his car. The harsh chemical smell only added to the impression that there was something very wrong with the man. 

Castiel threw open the door and looked around frantically at the parking lot.  It was lit only by two weak porch lights and the streetlamps around the perimeter.  Still, it only took him a moment to locate the omega, slumped on the ground near an older, restored vehicle in the corner of the near-empty parking lot.     

Castiel ran over to him, kneeling and immediately rolling the man onto his back.  The man looked to be around his age, muscular, and with a strong jaw sporting a day’s worth of stubble.  Male omegas were very rare.  Castiel would not have guessed the unconscious man to be one, could he not now smell his heat, thick in the air around them. 

Alphas and omegas collectively composed of 40% of the world population.  Omegas comprised less than half of that amount, and male omegas less than 5%.  These statistics were only assumptions though, as few countries in the western world had data bases that recorded this type of information. 

Most alphas would physically react to the smell of an omega in heat, as it was programmed into their biology.  Having had dozens of omega patients, this was not a problem for the doctor.  Besides, the chemical harshness to the scent was repellent. 

The doctor set to work, checking the man’s pulse to find his heart racing.  He laid the back of his palm on the man's forehead, his skin feeling cool and clammy.  Castiel was very concerned.  The man should be near-feverish in his heat, and his heart rate shouldn’t be nearly that high.  Castiel feared something even worse than a drug-induced heat like he’d first suspected. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911, requesting an ambulance to their location.  After giving his name and qualifications to the operator he hung up and shifted the man into a semi-prone position, stopping when he heard him begin to regain consciousness. 

The man mumbled something incoherent, his voice deep and rough.  Castiel removed his hands as the man suddenly sat up. 

“Sir please lay back.  You seem to have gone into a pseudo-heat, the ambulance is on its way.”

The man clutched at his stomach and let out a pained groan.  “That’s not…I don’t have those…” he looked up at Castiel from how he now sat, doubled-over on himself. 

Castiel nodded slowly, aware that the man was assessing him in the dim lighting.  “I understand you’re confused.  My name is Doctor Castiel Novak I’m just trying to help.  The ambulance should be here in five or so minutes.  Do you want me to get your waitress friend to come with you to the hospital?”

The omega shook his head firmly.  “I’m not going to the hospital.  ‘M fine. It’s just the flu or something…”

The man started to stand, but slid back to the ground unconscious just as the doctor reached to stop him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sooooo short! My sincerest apologies.  
> I've been doing some serious story-boarding, but just wanted to get something out to you guys.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND FULL OF DEAN. PINKIE PROMISE!


	4. Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester had not been feeling well all day.   

He woke up Saturday morning to find his head was spinning, stomach was in knots, and his hair was damp with sweat. He rolled over in his bed and slammed his palm down on the snooze button of his alarm clock.  The digital numbers were flashing 7:25 and he fell back onto his bed with a groan. 

He only had twenty minutes to get ready for work, so he couldn’t really dwell on how he was feeling.  He simply cursed himself for the extra glass of Jack Daniels he had downed the night before and stumbled out of bed.  He had tangled his navy comforter and sheets in his sleep, so he took a moment to straighten them before walking out into the hallway. 

He was working every second weekend at the garage since they expanded their shop and business boomed.  The weekend shifts were killing him, but he wanted to work through it.  There was a rumour about a new assistant manager position opening up, and he wanted to prove he was ready for it.

He had been working in the same car garage in Lawrence for the last seven years.  He owed a lot to both the place and its owner.  They had hired him based solely on his experience and not credentials.

When he first moved back to Lawrence at 22-years-old he only had his GED and a decade worth of experience at Singer Auto Salvage Yard.  The owner of the shop was an old friend of Bobby’s and had taken a huge risk hiring him.

The first year at the shop had been hard for Dean.  He was always confident in his knowledge of cars and how to fix them, but working as a full time mechanic in a big city was a change of pace from helping Bobby around his yard.  The owner Rufus was more than patient with him, and he would always be grateful for that.  

Having a steady job had allowed him to settle back into the city he hadn't lived in for 14 years.  

He had eventually gotten his certificate in mechanics with the support of Rufus.  The older man had been more than generous in giving him time off for his certificate and even gave him advances on his pay when he knew Dean was short.  Now Dean was trying to make it up to him by working as many hours as he could.    

Dean dragged his feet into the kitchen to start the coffee pot, dressed only in his boxers. 

He had been living in the same home since moving back to Lawrence seven years ago.  The single-floor suburban house wasn't much, but it was enough for him.  There was a roof over his head, a spare room for his brother, and a garage for his baby.  He was proud to say he now owned the house after paying off the mortgage the year before.

Any time he brought a new guest over, they were always surprised at the condition he kept the place in.  For a 29 year old bachelor, it wasn’t what you’d expect.

All the surfaces were wiped down regularly, beds made, and garbage taken out when needed. 

The house could have easily belonged to a middle aged woman…granted it would have to be one that liked beer, whiskey, and Asian porn.  If nothing else, the house was well stocked in those three things.

Dean headed to the bathroom for a quick shower while the coffee percolated. 

The bathroom was just across from the guest bedroom, down the hall from his room.  When he opened the door he caught a glimpse of himself in the medicine cabinet mirror. He did not look well.  He sighed in defeat when he realized Benny was definitely going to give him a hard time at the garage. 

They had developed a casual banter that usually revolved around Dean's drinking, the women he brought home, and his status as a single man.  With five years on the job together, this would be far from the first time he’d be starting a shift hung over.  In fact it was certainly not the first he’d had from a night of drinking alone. 

Dean swung the mirrored door open on the cabinet and popped the lid on a bottle of Tylenol, taking two.  He then grabbed the unmarked bottle of suppressants and tapped out one white pill.

He swallowed the three pills as he turned to the shower and started the cold water.  He really hoped the Tylenol kicked in quick as his stomach was still in knots.

After the cold shower, Dean was feeling a little better.  He dried off in the bathroom and walked down the hall towel-drying his hair.  He threw on the first T-shirt he found and a pair of jeans before realizing he only had 10 minutes to get to work.  He downed a cup of coffee in lieu of breakfast and was out the door without a minute to spare. 

He strolled through the door of Turner Auto Repair at 8:04am.  He nearly walked straight into Benny, who had clearly been waiting.

“Hey, brother.  Nice of you to show up.”  The older man drawled with a smirk.

Benny was already dressed in his blue, grease-stained coveralls, which he had rolled up to the elbows.  He stood around the same height as Dean, with broad shoulders and a neatly-trimmed beard.  Although his demeanor was kind and gentle, there was something about him that screamed alpha. 

“Ah shush.  Doesn’t look like you’ve started working yet, _boss.”_   Dean accused jokingly. 

The Cajun had been his boss for the last couple of years.  It hadn't taken long for them to become friends, and now Benny was a regular guest at Dean’s home.  Benny was always up for a beer and treated Dean like a brother.  

Last year Sammy had come down for a visit during spring break.  It was an expensive flight to get the kid home from school at Stanford, so it didn’t happen too often.  Benny, his fiance Janelle, and Charlie had come over to Dean's for a barbecue in the yard. 

Dean still felt that he owed Benny for that visit, because he really helped get Sam off his back. 

At the time of the visit it was Sam’s second-last year of law school.  Sam was, as usual, worried about Dean.  It wasn't really the kid's fault since the three visits prior had shown Sam that Dean's life was a mess.  He always managed to fly in just when Dean was going through a breakup or a rough patch.  Bu the last time Benny showed Sam that Dean was doing fine on his own; he was excelling at his job and had good friends looking out for him.

After a half-hearted reprimand from Benny, Dean got straight to work. 

He had four oil changes scheduled as well as a brake light repair, a shock replacement, and a car that came in last night for diagnosing.  On top of that they were sure to get a handful of walk-ins that Dean would volunteer to take on.

The mechanic really just wanted to get through the day, hopefully finishing early.  He had told the Harvelle’s that he’d swing by the Roadhouse for dinner and he knew Ellen would kill him if he was late.     

Dean donned his overalls and got down under the first car of the day.  He really did love his job.  The oil changes and tune-ups got a bit tedious after a while, but Dean still found satisfaction in it.  He loved diagnosing best.  Any chance to get under a hood, find a problem, and fix 'er up got him excited.    

He hadn’t had a lot going for him as a kid, but he always had a way with an engine.  Something about taking a look under the hood of a new car and seeing all the puzzle pieces inside really did it for him.  He liked being the one who made sure that all the pieces were fitting together and the whole thing was running smoothly.

\-----------

Dean managed to convince Benny to let him go ten minutes early so he could run home and get cleaned up for dinner.  It wasn't hard to sway the man as Dean had done all of his jobs and two of Carl's oil changes for him.  Besides, although they had only met one time, Dean was sure that his friend was rightfully intimidated of Ellen Harvelle.  As soon as Dean told him he was expected at the Roadhouse, Benny was waving him out the door.  

His “hangover” had done nothing but worsen since arriving at the shop.  He heavily suspected that it might be the flu as he felt feverish and nauseated.  He had managed to keep his mind off of his physical condition at work and when he got home he popped another two extra-strength Tylenol's to help control his symptoms. 

He was still set on heading to the Roadhouse and hoped that Ellen didn’t notice the state he was in.  Pissing off Ellen scared Dean, but triggering her mothering instinct was even more terrifying.

He got to the Roadhouse with lots of time to spare.  The first thing he noticed was that Jo was working.  She had on a pair of her signature low-rise jeans and a blue v-neck that ended at her navel.  Her blonde hair was pulled back at front, the rest in waves.  She was carrying a stack of dishes to the back when he walked in, but smiled and motioned for him to sit at the end of the bar with her free hand.

Dean did as indicated, sliding onto the bar stool nearest the wall. 

The place was pretty dead but business would pick up the later it got.  Dean had always loved the Roadhouse.  The old, classic hunting lodge theme was odd for a bar so close to the big city.  Yet it still managed to draw a pretty steady crowd on weekends—enough to keep it in business anyways. 

Dean considered the place to be a home away from home…although he wasn’t sure where he considered his actual home to be.  He supposed it reminded him of Bobby’s, with the mounted deer heads and shot guns decorating the walls.  But when he actually considered it, the Harvelle’s was one of the many places he had spent a small bit of his childhood, so it was as close to a home as any.  

“Winchester, nice of you to finally make it.”

Dean turned on the stool away from the bar.  Ellen was standing behind him with a displeased look on her face.  She was drying her hands on a dishtowel and must have just come out of the kitchen.  She wore her usual unbuttoned flannel over a navy tank, and had thrown the towel over her shoulder.  

The mechanic stood and gave her a hug with a knowing grin.  “Nice of you to finally have me.  Was thinking you'd forgotten about me for a while there.”

“Oh shush, boy.  I shouldn’t have to invite you over.  It wouldn't hurt ya to stop in for a drink every now and again.”

Dean sat back down on the stool as Ellen walked over to behind the bar.

“Yes ma’am.  I’ll try to come by more, but Benny’s got me working weekends now.”

“Oh how is he doing?  They set a date for that wedding yet?”

The two of them fell into easy conversation, Ellen moving to the other side of the bar and starting to wipe down glasses.  Dean enjoyed the opportunity to catch up with Ellen.  Aside from Benny, Charlie, Rufus, and a couple of other guys at the shop, he didn’t have a very large social circle.

Sure, Sam was always asking for updates about life in Lawrence, but Dean would much rather talk about all the things his brother was doing.  Dean fixed cars, went home alone, drank a couple beers, and went to sleep.  Meanwhile Sam was meeting hot lawyer chicks, acing tests in Latin or Greek or whatever, and running like four clubs on campus.  Dean loved hearing about him, even if he would give his little brother hell for being such a nerd every time he talked about himself.

Jo sat down with them when she was on a break between orders.  Dean took the opportunity to comment on her low-cut shirt, earning him a bruising punch on the shoulder.  Ellen just rolled her eyes and moved down the bar to serve an elderly man who'd just arrived.  

Dean may have had a thing for Jo when he first moved back to Kansas, but thankfully nothing ever happened between the two of them.  Now she was like a sister to him…well, one he constantly flirted with to get on her nerves. 

Ellen got him a burger and a beer, and the two continued to talk as Ellen worked. 

The place started filling up the later it got, and the cramping in his stomach started becoming too much to play off. 

"You're not lookin' too hot, Winchester."  Jo commented when she stopped by on her way to the kitchen with plates she'd cleared off.  

"Don't lie--we both know you'd hit this." Dean retorted.  

Jo set the plates on the bar with a frown.  "I'm serious. You sick or somethin'?"

Dean shrugged, putting down his beer and pushing away his plate.  "It's probably just a 24-hour thing.  I'm a big boy, I can handle it." 

"Oh please.  We both know you're just playing it off 'cause you're scared of mom.  Go home already."

Dean nodded and grabbed his leather jacket from the stool beside him.  Jo continued about her job, adding his dishes to her pile. 

The mechanic flagged Ellen down from the other end of the bar.  She approached and had the same reaction as Jo.

“You not feeling well?” she asked, taking in his hunched back and arm holding his stomach.

“Yeah, just caught a bug.  I better get outta your hair anyways.”

Ellen smiled and nodded, reaching out to give him a one-armed hug.  “Well remember what I said; don’t be a stranger, ya hear?” 

“Of course.  I’ll see if Benny wants to come for a drink next week, you can hound him about his wedding plans.”

Dean waited until Jo came out of the kitchen to wait another table.  He stopped her and told her he was heading out, giving her a quick hug as well.   

After standing from the bar he felt worse than he had all day.  His stomach was cramping hard, causing him to double over slightly as he walked.  On top of that he could feel himself starting to sweat pretty badly as chills ran down his spine.  He wasn’t a wuss when it came to pain—that’s how he’d managed to hold up all day, but this was bad even for him.   

His head was swimming by the time he made it to his car.  It probably wasn’t smart to have had that drink, or to have stood up so quick. 

He leaned against his car with one hand, closing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose with the other.

When he opened them again he was looking up at the sky, and a man was kneeling beside him.  The guy was talking to him, but he didn’t catch many words.  Something about a heat and an ambulance.  He sat up and grabbed his stomach, which was still cramping painfully. 

He tried to tell the guy he was fine, moving to stand up on his own before he blacked out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Finally some length to a chapter! Next chapter we have the first interaction!  
> Oh and I finally have people to tell this interesting tidbit to!!  
> My sister worked on the set of Supernatural last season and she said that it's common knowledge among all crew members that if you need to talk to the cast about anything you go to Misha. He's apparently super nice to everyone and in general a chill dude. But Jensen and Jared have reputations as a couple of divas haha XD  
> Anyway just something I remembered the other day.  
> I'm still learning how to use this site but I'll hopefully start replying to comments. Thank you for the feedback!


	5. St. Mary's Hospital

Castiel didn’t really know why he followed the ambulance to the hospital.  He should have gone back into the bar and waited for Meg.  But instead he got in his car and drove back into the city to St. Mary’s. 

He only remembered to call Meg when he reached the hospital parking.  Luckily she hadn’t left yet for the Roadhouse, and he was able to call off their meeting. 

The man, who Castiel had learned was named Dean Winchester, was still in emergency care when he asked the attendant at the desk.  He removed his trench coat and took a seat in the waiting room. 

The blue plastic chairs, beige walls, and lackluster flower paintings reminded him of the waiting room in the hospital he had worked at for his residency.  Although he supposed all hospital waiting rooms were virtually identical. 

He felt very out of place.  Across from him a haggard-looking woman rocked a toddler in her lap and glanced up every time an orderly or nurse walked up to the desk.  A teenager sat on his own in the corner, arms wrapped around himself as he stared at the same spot on the floor for minutes on end.  A young couple were approached and asked to follow the doctor into the other room.  Castiel silently prayed they were going to receive good news. 

The waiting room of the emergency care wing was not the place for some doctor just wanting to check in on a stranger he just met.  He wondered if there was anyone this Dean Winchester would want to be called. 

He had considered going into the bar when the ambulance arrived and telling the waitress about her friend.  But as he never got a clear answer from the man on whether he wanted that, he felt like he might be overstepping.    

Besides, the man would be fine.  When the EMTs arrived at the bar, Castiel had told them that he expected it to be a medically induced heat.  No doubt they gave him a shot of TRF as soon as he arrived in emergency, to stop the production of omega hormones. 

After that, there wouldn’t be much they could do besides figure out what caused such odd symptoms. 

Castiel wasn’t called by the doctor for another hour.  The man was shorter than him, with salt and pepper hair and frown lines between his brows.  The older physician informed him that Dean Winchester had been moved to an inpatient room for the night.  He was not awake but he was stable.

Castiel came clean to the doctor about his relationship (or lack thereof) to the man.  He explained that he wanted to see the case through as a practitioner.  The doctor replied that Mr. Winchester would be tested in their hospital once he was awake, but Castiel was welcome to stay and monitor the case and findings.

So that’s what found Castiel with a neck cramp and 5 hours of sleep, sitting in the hospital room of a man he barely knew, waiting for him to wake up.  The doctor had thought the man would wake up that night, and thought he should stay with him.  But somewhere along the line he had fallen asleep in the chair, and now the sun had risen.

Dean looked better than the night before.  He was no longer feverish and near-delirious, and his complexion had returned to normal.  In the florescent lights of the hospital, Castiel could make out the man's features better than he'd been able to in the dim parking lot.  

The man was quite a bit larger than him, clearly more muscular under the loose hospital gown.  His hair was somewhere between brown and blonde, and his chin was now in a real need of a shave. His features were somehow both delicate and strong.  Castiel didn’t doubt that many people were attracted to him.

Castiel was studying the man’s face when he noticed him beginning to stir.  The man’s eyes squinted open and Castiel noted their green hue.

“The hell…?” the man croaked, voice rough and deep. 

He started to sit up, assessing the room before his eyes landed on Castiel.

Castiel stood and stepped toward the bed.  “I’m Dr. Novak.  I found you outside the Roadhouse last night.  The ambulance took you here to St. Mary’s.”

The man ran his hand over his face, stopping half way to look down at the IV attached to it.  “Son of a bitch.” The man muttered.  Dean pushed himself up in the hospital bed and looked back over to the doctor.   

“So…uh, what’s up, doc?” 

Castiel paused before responding, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“What’s up…with me?  What’s the diagnosis?”  The man clarified. 

“Oh, right.”  Castiel said.   “I’m not your doctor.”

The other man raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for an explanation.  Castiel opened his mouth to elaborate but didn’t get anything out before a hospital doctor walked through the door.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m Doctor Hansen.”  The woman held a clipboard in one hand, and outstretched the other to her patient. 

She was probably in her mid 40's, with curly hair pulled back in a bun.  

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she pulled away from the hand shake.

Castiel backed away from the bed, returning to his corner of the room but remaining standing. 

“I’m feeling alright I guess.”  Dean replied, eyes flicking between Castiel and the new doctor. 

“That’s great.  Well the good news is we’ve effectively stopped your heat, and you’re in excellent health otherwise."  She informed him with a smile.  

“Awesome.  Can I get out of here, then?  Don’t mean to rush, doc, but time is money.”  Dean said, his tone light.

“I’m afraid there’s more, Mr. Winchester.  We’ll need to run some tests to determine your hormone levels, as well as a full toxicology screening.  We did find you in our system, however we have no record of your status.  We’d be willing to contact your omega care physician and get your prescriptions sent over to us.  Could I get their name?”

The man seemed to stiffen at this information. 

“Look, I’m not interested in any tests.  If you can just tell me how to prevent this from happening again, I’ll be on my way.”

The doctor seemed surprised by his response.  “I’m sorry, sir, but we’ll need to perform a physical and get a blood sample to determine what happened exactly.  We’ll also need a list of any omega suppressants you’re on from your doctor-“

“Look, lady.”  Dean interjected. “I’m sure the cruise in the ambulance and the night here just cost me my paycheck.  I don’t want you to run any tests.  If you can’t tell me anything more, I’d like to be discharged.” 

“I’m afraid I have to insist, sir.  If we don’t get to the source of this issue, you could collapse again.  Or worse.” 

Castiel stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Mr. Winchester does have the right to refuse care.  I believe he understands the risks.”

The doctor turned to him, eyebrow raised.  “And you are…?”

“I’m Doctor Novak.  I found Mr. Winchester and called the ambulance.”

“And are you his physician?” She asked, looking unimpressed.

Castiel shook his head. “I just wanted to ensure that he was alright.  Clearly his heat has been prevented successfully.  He’s in no immediate danger so he has the right to leave.” 

The doctor had no choice but to comply and left to start the discharge papers.  She didn’t seem happy with the turn of events.  If Castiel was being honest, neither was he.  

“Hey, thanks for that.”  The man said after she had left.

“Why are you refusing care?  She’s right—if you don’t address this it could have consequences.”  The doctor asked bluntly. 

Dean scoffed.  “Look, I don’t have to explain myself.  Thanks for the help and everything but that’ll be all.”

Castiel got the cue that it was his time to leave.  He really didn’t know why he was pushing so hard with this man that wasn’t his patient.  He guessed that waiting all night for the man to wake up might have something to do with that.  

“Do you at lease have an omega health specialist they can transfer your files to?” He asked in a last-ditch effort to help. 

The man shook his head.  “No I don’t have an _omega health specialist._ ”  He said, his tone almost mocking but not directed at the other man in the room.  Castiel nodded and began to retreat to the exit. 

“Well…I hope you get well.”  He stated, not knowing what else he should say.  “Your personal items are on the tray beside you.” 

The man turned to the tray, reaching for his cell phone.  He didn’t acknowledge him as Castiel left the room. 

Once out in the hall the doctor cursed himself for getting involved.

The man clearly had issues addressing his status.  He had seen this before in other omegas.  They were so concerned about their omega status being on their medical records that they refused to seek treatment. 

Castiel was a little surprised.  Most of the omegas who tried to keep their status out of the books were a lot older.  There had been a conspiracy in the late 70s about the government collecting information on alphas and omegas and misusing it.  Castiel had never gotten the full story on what they were said to be doing with the information, or if this was rooted in fact.

Yet still this theory kept almost an entire generation of alphas and omegas from seeking medical care for their reproductive and sexual health.    

Castiel really wished he could do something for this man.  His scent during his heat was still fresh in Castiel's mind.  There was something very off about what had caused it.  It was only a matter of time before something like that happened again. 

But if this Dean Winchester was so worried about what people thought of him that he wouldn’t help himself…

Castiel stopped just as he was about to exit the hospital wing.  He was being such a hypocrite.

Yes he encouraged his patients to be open to him about their status so they could receive the proper treatment.  But who was he to judge this man, who apparently handled his own medical care as an omega just to avoid anyone knowing (even if those people were hospital staff with confidentiality contracts). 

Castiel had done extensive research on omega suppressants and alternative treatments.  In med school he had realized that alpha/omega health was his passion.  But, considering the reputation that his name carried, he knew it was unwise to specialize in it.  No omega in their right mind would go to a Dr. Castiel Novak for their omega care without asking the questions he hated dodging. 

However, he had continued to research in his personal time and he knew that omegas who refused to get prescribed hormone supplements often risked their life and health in back-alley purchasing.  Aside from the legal and personal risk they took in buying on the street or under the table, the drugs they got as a result were often not FDA approved and carried their own risks. 

Castiel had never bought off the street, but he had broken the law to keep his alpha designation a secret.  Self-prescribing and falsifying prescriptions could get his license revoked, but he would rather risk that than have one of his fellow doctors know the truth. 

His name made people suspicious enough. Hiding an alpha designation so he could treat omega patients without question might get him fired. 

Castiel turned around and returned to the man’s room, set on helping the omega.  He understood that for a man like Dean, the omega stigma would be very difficult to face.  If he could convince him to come to Topeka he would do his best to keep his status off the record.

He arrived back outside the inpatient room but didn’t enter.  Dean Winchester seemed to be talking to someone on his cell phone and he wanted to give him privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird place to end, I know! Wanted to finish the scene with Dean's POV, but it's taking forever to write. So for now we'll end here!  
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for the kudos and I love reading your comments!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr (emilyimaginethis.tumblr.com).  
> It's not very Destiel. Mostly cats and puns and stupid jokes.


	6. Dean's Hospital Stay

Dean hated hospitals. Every time he was in one he thought of the week he’d spent in Seattle General with Sam. He was sixteen; Sam was only 12. Bobby brought them every day during visiting hours so they could wait for their dad to wake up from his coma. He never did, of course.

He had registered the beeping of machines and the starchy sheets under him and knew where he was before he opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry as he blinked his eyes open, and for a second he thought Sam was sitting in the corner of the small, beige room.

It wasn’t Sam. It was a dark haired man, holding a tan coat in his lap. The man was watching him intently as he sat up in the bed.

He had reached to rub his eyes but stopped when he felt the tug of the IV in his hand.

The man had spoken in a deep, monotonous voice. He had remembered it vaguely from the night before.

The doctor came and went, thanks to the man in the corner, who turned out to be a doctor. 

Dean thought it was generous of the guy to stay the night and make sure he was okay.  He felt bad for dismissing him so quickly, but he wasn’t in the best of moods. 

He had the omega thing under control, and had for fifteen years. And now this doctor wanted all this information about him as an omega. He knew he should probably tell her about the suppressants he was on. But it wasn't like they were some black market shit.

They may have been obtained illegally but they were prescription.

Dean had a lifetime supply of suppressants and had prevented his own heats since he presented. John Winchester might not have been the best father, but Dean was forever grateful for his help in that.

As soon as Dean presented at 14, John had gotten dozens of cases of prescription suppressants from a connection of his.  He had given them to Dean with the instructions to take one every day from then on.  As long as he did that no one would ever have to know his true designation.  There would be no record of his status on any database, however confidential. 

That was the last they had spoken on the subject.

Dean kept a couple months’ supply in his house. The rest were now kept in one of John’s old storage lockers in Sioux Falls.

 The first thing he did when he turned on his cell was call the garage.

Dean was good with money. However, most of his payments up until recently had gone towards his mortgage. Before that, Dean used to transfer Sam cash for books and tuition. At least until he caught on and told Bobby, who gave Dean hell for trying to take care of his brother all the time.

Anyways, this meant that he didn't have a lot in the way of savings. He didn't consider himself to be “living from paycheck to paycheck”, but bills, booze, and the impala prevented him from saving much every two weeks.

“Turner Auto Repair and Supply.”

“Heya, Benny.  It’s Dean.” 

“What do you want?  Shouldn’t you be sleeping on your day off?”  Dean lowered the cell from his ear to glance at the time.  The garage wasn’t even open yet.

“Yeah, not so much.  Listen man, I got a favour to ask you.”  Benny paused, no doubt realizing the other mechanic was being serious. 

“What do you need, brother?”

Dean sighed. “I was wondering if I could pick up a couple extra shifts?  If any of the guys need time off, or I could do inventory or something…?”

The pause on the other end lasted longer this time.

“What’s going on, Dean?  You’ve worked yourself ragged these last couple weeks.”

“I know I’m working a lot already.  Look, this thing just came up, and I need the cash.  Is there anything available for me to work?”

“Is everything okay?  Is it Sam?” 

Dean rolled his eyes.  He loved having Benny as a boss, but sometimes he wished the Cajun didn’t know him so well. 

“I’m fine.  Sam is fine.  You know that kid won’t take my money.  Please man, don’t make me ask again.” 

Dean knew his boss wasn’t going to let it go, even when he did eventually agree to give him more hours.  He wasn’t looking forward to going in tomorrow. 

He should probably tell his friend that he went to the hospital.  He didn’t have to give him details after all.  He could say it was his appendix or kidney or whatever. 

Sam, on the other hand, he wouldn’t tell.  No matter how good he made the story, his brother would know that he wasn’t telling the truth.  The kid would make a great lawyer some day.

Dean put his phone back on the tray.  He lifted the sheets and swung his legs off the side of the bed.  He cringed at the pale blue hospital gown that came down to his knees.   His clothes were folded neatly on the tray with the rest of his things.  He was just pondering if he could get them on while his IV was still hooked up when there was a knock on the frame of his door.

He looked up and was surprised to see the doctor in the trench coat standing there.  God, this guy wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“Sorry to bother you again, Mr. Winchester.” The man stated.  Dean wondered if the man had a sore throat or if his voice was always that gravelly. 

The man stepped back into the room. His arms were at his sides and in one hand Dead could see a white piece of paper. 

Dean didn’t want to be a dick.  The guy had found him, called an ambulance, and waited for him to wake up.  But still, Dean didn’t really want anything to do with some stranger who knew he was an omega. 

He looked at the man and waited for him to speak.  He could tell the man was feeling awkward.

“I know you want to keep your status confidential.  I work at a small clinic in Topeka.  If you would be willing to make the drive, I can do my best to keep everything regarding your designation off the record.”

Dean was skeptical and he didn’t try to hide it.

“And what do you want in return?”

The dark-haired man looked surprised.  “I don’t want anything in return.  I just…saw what happened last night.  You need help. You could come in for a free consultation.  No tests or records.”

Dean scoffed.  This guy was pushing way too hard to not have some kind of an agenda. 

The mechanic was about to shut him down when the doctor spoke up again.  “I’m not forcing you to do this.  But I’ll leave you my card.  Just ask for Doctor Novak.  Please.”

The man reached out the card and Dean took it.  On it was printed the man’s name, Dr. C. Novak, as well as the address of the clinic.

When he looked up the man was almost out the door again.

Dean let him go and placed the card on the tray. 

A few minutes later a nurse came in to discharge him, and he had made up his mind.  The other man had been nothing but kind to him.  He was an unintimidating beta doctor, just doing his job. 

Besides, Dean may be stubborn but he wasn’t stupid.  He knew that ignoring the omega thing wasn’t going to make it go away.  He sure as hell didn’t want to have another “heat”. 

He pulled his faded jeans on and slipped the card into his front pocket.  He’d call tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was what it was.  
> Definitely could have been longer. But I'm sick of this chapter.  
> I won't be having EVERY scene from both perspectives, that'll get boring. 
> 
> You are all being so very lovely with your feedback!! XOXOXO  
> imaginess


	7. Charlie Bradbury

Charlie Bradbury walked through the door of Turner Auto Repair at exactly 12:00pm on a Thursday.  She carried a drink tray with two large coffees and a brown bag in one hand.  She was on her lunch break from work so her red hair was up in a bun.  She had on dress pants and a blazer over top of a green Zelda tee.  They were pretty strict at her job with Roman Industries, but they let the tech geeks get away with more than the regular paper-pushers.  

She smiled and waved at Greg who was sitting at the counter at the front of the shop.  He grinned and not-so-subtly checked her out as she walked past the counter into the shop.  If Dean were around he'd probably tell his co-worker off, but Charlie didn't really mind.  Watching men flirt was hilarious and shutting them down was even more fun.  

She looked around the shop and identified what she thought were Dean's boots, sticking out from underneath a blue Honda.  She scooted around a red soccer van that one of the new guys was working on, and came to a stop beside Dean’s car.  She knocked three times on the hood and the mechanic rolled out. 

Dean grinned when he saw his friend and sat up with a grunt.  She reached down and helped him stand. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  Dean said cheekily, wiping his greasy hands on his overalls. 

“I come bearing gifts!”  She announced, holding out the takeout.  “Can you take fifteen?”

“Sure, I just gotta clean this up first.  Can you find Benny in the office and tell him I’m stepping out?”  Dean knelt down and picked up a greasy rag and the tools he’d been working with from just under the car.

Charlie nodded and headed to the office in the back of the shop. 

She poked her head in and Benny looked up from his desk.  “Hi there, Charlie.  Here to see Dean?” 

“Yeup.  Can I steal him for fifteen minutes?” she asked.  She knew Benny from the occasional gathering at Dean’s and really liked the man.  He was sweet and a good friend to Dean. 

She had met his fiancé Kate one night at a bar when Dean invited the couple.  Charlie ended up having a really good conversation with her about the Church of the Angelic.  The TV behind the bar had been running the anniversary of the cult as its headline piece, and Charlie couldn’t resist sharing her extensive knowledge of the group.

She had committed one of her first big hacks to find out more information on the church when she was sixteen.  As a young omega at the time of its fall, the cult both horrified and intrigued her.   

Kate was friendly and very well-spoken.  Charlie was happy that the Alpha she was marrying was such a good guy.

“Of course you can take him.”  Benny said.

“Thanks!”  She turned to go find Dean but Benny called her back inside.

“Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?”

She frowned at the man’s serious tone.  “What’s the sitch, boss?” 

She stepped into the office and Benny leant back in his office chair.

“Has Dean said anything to you recently?  About getting in some kind of trouble, maybe?”

“Um, no?  What are you-Why do you ask?”  She hadn’t spoken to Dean much in the last week and he had plans on the weekend and couldn’t hang out. 

Benny shrugged.  “Maybe it’s nothing.  I’m just worried he’s going to work himself to an early grave with all the extra shifts he’s taking on.  Just…keep an eye on him, alright?”

Charlie nodded seriously.  “Sure, Benny. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Charlie.”

She left the office and pulled out her cell.  Dean didn’t really do “talking about feelings”, and he certainly didn’t ask for help when he needed it.  But she knew her friend and knew that if something was going on, there was one person he would talk to about it. 

**New Message: Baby Winchester**

_Talk to your brother.  His boss thinks he’s going through something._  

\-----------------------------

Dean needed to get laid.  

It had been a week since the hospital trip and he was feeling good.  He'd be driving to Topeka in a couple days for his consultation with Dr. Novak.  He was not looking forward to that. He knew he was being a little bitch about it, but an hour of talking to the guy about hormones, heats, and suppressants was not going to be fun.

When he got home from work on Friday he considered going to the bar and picking up a chick.  Charlie had been nagging him about going out so she could be his “wing-woman”. 

As much as he wanted to, he somehow found himself laying on his couch with his boots propped up on the armrest, beer in his hand, staring at a re-run of Dr. Sexy MD which he had seen about five times. And he didn't much feel like moving.

He almost spilt his drink on himself when he felt his phone vibrate somewhere under him.

He sat up, swinging his legs off the couch, and pulling his phone out from where it had slipped between the cusions.

**Lisa**

_What’s up?_

Dean sighed and lay back down on the couch, letting the phone fall into the cushions behind him.

A week ago he would have been excited to hear from her.  

He and Lisa dated for a couple months when he was 22. She was smoking hot and they got along great. But they were young and she had dreams to chase, so they broke it off before it turned into much.

When she moved back into town seven years later with a seven-year-old son, Dean had been more than a little concerned.

They got together for dinner and the brunette had assure him that he was not the father.  

When he thought about it, it was stupid of him for being so worried at the time. It was incredibly rare for male omegas to be able to father kids, something he hadn’t put a lot of thought into.

And with Lisa, he always forgot he was an omega.  

The first time they hooked up, she had told him that she thought he was an alpha. It wasn't the first time someone had made that assumption. But he could tell that she was a little disappointed when she found out the “truth”, that he was a beta.

They had drinks together the other night, but it was different than when they were younger.

Lisa had a kid. She wanted commitment.

It made Dean seriously consider what that would mean for him. He even had one of his rare heart-to-hearts with Benny about it.

He had thought about giving it a try. Her son Ben seemed like a good kid. Dean had pretty much raised Sam when he was that age, and the thought of doing that again with Lisa didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

But now...he changed his mind.

Lisa was a good person. But she could be a little sexist. Dean remembered hearing some offhand comments about omegas when they dated. It meant nothing to him then, and it didn't really now.

He had never seen himself as an omega.  His designation impacted him only in the 30 seconds it took him to swallow his suppressants every morning, and otherwise meant nothing to him.

But this hospital thing had him thinking. He knew that if something like this happened again and Lisa found out the truth about his status, she wouldn't be attracted to him.  He didn't think he could get serious with someone with that looming over the relationship.

His phone vibrated again.

He sat up again with a sigh, setting his beer on the coffee table.

**Lisa**

_Ben’s with his aunt. Come over._

He typed out a reply and hesitated for a moment before hitting send.

_I don't think I can do a relationship right now._

Her reply was almost instant.

**Lisa**

_That's okay. Come over._

Dean was off the couch and heading for the door in less than a minute.

Sexist or not, Lisa was amazing in bed.  And he needed to get laid. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that update took longer than planned!  
> Was originally going to have just the Dean part, but I thought we should change it up a little! So Charlie's here!
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments! You guys make my day! :)


	8. The Appointment

Castiel couldn't say he was surprised. He knew giving the denial-ridden omega his business card was a long shot. The man wasn't interested in any tests or treatments. He was going to ignore his designation until something went horribly wrong...again.

Still, when the man had phoned in to make an appointment, Castiel thought there was hope. He had him scheduled in for the next Monday, and really thought he’d show.

But alas, 5 o’clock had come and gone and at 5:30pm, Castiel stood to gather his things.

“Doctor, there's a Mr. Winchester here to see you.”

Castiel looked up in surprise at the nurse standing in the doorway of his office.

“Uh-yes. Send him in, please.” Castiel put his briefcase back down beside his desk.

When the nurse returned, Dean Winchester was following behind. She gestured him inside and closed the door behind him.

Castiel smiled and extended his hand. “Glad you could make it.”

The other man was dressed in faded jeans and a brown leather jacket over an open flannel and T-shirt. He seemed a little flustered and his brow was damp with sweat.  It wasn't that unusual of a look on one of the muggiest summers Castiel had experienced in Kansas.

Dean shook his hand and grimaced apologetically.

“Yeah sorry about that, Doc. Just got caught up at work.”

Castiel motioned for the man to sit across from him as he returned to his seat.

“Did you bring the medications?”

Dean pulled out the chair on the other side of the desk, rummaging in the pocket of his leather jacket as he sat down.

The younger man placed the blue prescription bottle down on the desk between them.

Castiel reached for it and turned it around in his hand. “There's no label.”

“I don't have the actual bottles.” The man explained.

“But you’re certain it’s prescription?”

When he had called to book an appointment, Castiel had told the man that he would need all the medication he was on, including non-prescription pills. Dean didn't have the name of the pill, but he assured the doctor they were legitimate.

“Definitely. I could get you the name in a couple weeks maybe?”

Castiel popped the cap and started tapping out some pills. “That won't be necessary. There is a limited number of suppressants on the market, I'm sure I can find it.

The doctor frowned as he turned three of the small white pills over in his hand. He didn't recognize them. He set the three pills down on his desk and re-capped the bottle.

“I’ll look into these tonight. For now you should continue to take them as prescribed.”

He handed the other man the bottle back, which the omega pocketed. He then picked up his notepad and turned it to a blank page.

“And did you bring your blockers?” He asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “No, those are all I take.”

“You don't take a scent blocker? There are a couple over the counter generic ones. They might not be prescription.”

Dean shrugged. “No I've always just taken those.  Maybe they're like a two-in-one kind of deal?”

Castiel frowned. “We don't have those in the US. But these may be imported.”

 

“Yeah I don't know where he got them from. I just know I got a shit ton of them and they've worked so far.”

Castiel nodded.

“And who prescribed them to you?”

Dean shrugged. “I don't know. My dad got them for me and never said much about them.”

Castiel made a note in his pad. “When would that have been?”

“I guess 15 years ago?”

“Alright I have your number and I'll call you as soon as I have information on them. Your symptoms were unusual the other night, but likely induced by some chemical reaction.  Once we can identify it I will get you on a different suppressant.”

The doctor opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a blank patient file. “Now, I’ll need to ask you some personal questions. This file is for my use alone, and I will keep it out of the clinic records.”

Dean nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Shoot.”

Castiel clarified the information as he wrote. “Alright name is Dean Winchester...age?”

“29.”

“Are you on any medication besides the suppressants?”

“Nope.”

“How long have you been taking these suppressants?”

“Since I was 14.”

“And when was your last heat?”

“When I was 14.”

Castiel stopped writing and looked up at the other man. “You haven't had a heat since you were 14?”

“That's what the suppressants are for, right?” The man said jokingly.

“No.” Castiel said slowly. “They aren't a permanent fix. It's recommended that patients go off of them at least once a year to let their body complete its heat or rut cycle.”

Dean shrugged, still reclined in his chair. “Okay, so what if I didn't?”

“Your hormone levels would be completely out of balance. Your body would be producing omega hormones and never expelling them.” Castiel couldn't keep the concern from his voice.  He hated going off of his suppressants, and would admit that he had pushed the once-a-year recommendation pretty far a couple times.  He had patients who suppressed their heats for years under extreme circumstances, but at fifteen years this was the longest he'd encountered.  

“So...that's what caused the heat thing then?” The other man phrased it as a question, and Castiel shook his head.

“That might be part of it. But like I said it is likely chemical.  It’s unlikely that your body could override the suppressants to send you into heat on its own.  Hormone imbalance usually presents itself in other ways.”

“Like?” Dean prompted.

“How are things..."  Castiel cleared his throat, "in the bedroom?” The older man wasn't usually shy about asking such questions. It was part of his job.  But this time he could feel his face heating up when the other man grinned at his obvious discomfort.

“No complaints.” The younger man winked at him.

Castiel looked down at the chart he’d been writing in. “Right. Well, there are several other symptoms we should look into.  Excess body hair growth?”

That wiped the grin off the other man's face and Castiel smiled to himself. “Um, no.”

“Low sex drive?"

“I already told you, Doc-”

“Yes alright. Pain, swelling, or soreness of the genitals or stomach?”

“Nope.”

“Severe cramping?”

“Nope.”

“Sterility?”

“I mean...I haven't gotten anyone pregnant, but I try my best not to.” Dean sat up in his chair.

“Actually, Mr. Winchester this would be more about your fertility as an omega. We can run a test-”

Dean recoiled. “No way, man. I don't want to have kids like that. If the pills fucked that up that's okay with me.”

Castiel looked the other man in the eyes. “Mr. Winchester you realize that you likely won't be able to father a child the way you prefer. It's nearly impossible for omegas-”

“That's fine.” Dean interjected.

The two looked at each other for a moment as Castiel debated whether or not to comment further. He decided to leave it alone, lowering his gaze and nodding.

“Alright. Well I will look into your suppressants and see what I can find. Once we address the chemical issue, we will discuss when you should schedule your next heat.”  Castiel waited for the other man to object, as he did not look pleased with his statement. But after a pause the omega nodded.

“Is that everything then?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, putting the pen and paper down on his desk and standing as the other man did.

“That’s all for now. I'll be calling sometime this week. We can schedule another consultation then?” He walked around his desk at moved to open his office door for his patient.

Dean stopped in the doorframe and turned back to the doctor. “Look, man. I looked up the clinic before I came here. I know your consultations aren't free.”

Castiel wasn't sure if the man was angry or grateful, so he didn't react. He had overheard the other man on the cell when he was in the hospital. He knew he didn't have the money to pay for the medical bills that would result from the appointments and any further tests Castiel wanted to run. The doctor knew that he didn't need to give the omega another reason not to seek help. And besides, he didn't do as much pro bono work as he would like.

“Could I maybe...buy you a beer or something?”

Castiel was grateful the other man wasn't too prideful to accept his help. He opened his mouth to refuse the offer as he would any other patient. To his surprise what came out instead was “Sure.”

Dean grinned. “Alright, Doc. I think I saw a bar on my way in called Dexters? How ‘bout we meet there around 7?"

  
Castiel was still processing why he just agreed to further social interaction, and simply nodded his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty cut-and-dry. I promise we will get some answers soon!  
> By my estimate we should be seeing some destiel action in 3-5 chapters wooo  
> Also, I realized I've been completely making up the geography of Kansas in my head. Topeka is bigger than Lawrence, who knew? Well...probably lots of people.
> 
> I love getting feedback from you all!! Thanks so much! :)


	9. The Bar

Dean was watching the door of Dexter's bar from his table. The place was pretty crowded for a Monday night, so he didn't get to sit at the front stools like he preferred.  He scanned the room quickly and guessed that most of the crowd had come to the bar after leaving the office.  

At almost seven on the dot Doctor Novak walked in. 

Dean had been surprised when the man had accepted his offer of getting a drink. He really only offered out of courtesy because the man had been so generous to him. But he was glad that the man accepted nonetheless.  Dean considered himself a friendly guy and wasn't unaccustomed to having a beer with a stranger. Besides, it might be wise to get to know one of the three people in the world who knew his biggest secrets.

He waved an arm in the air and the doctors intense blue eyes landed on him. The man weaved his way through the tables and people until he reached the table. 

“Hey, Doc. What're you having?”

The other man sat down opposite him. He was wearing the same clothes he had been in his office, sans the white doctors coat. His tie was missing and white shirt unbuttoned at the very top. He fit right in in the crowd of paper-pushers currently occupying the bar. 

“Beer’s fine, thanks.” The man responded, low and serious.  

Dean got up to approach the bar and flag down the bustling bartender. 

When he returned beer in hand the other man accepted it with a small smile. 

“So, you got a first name? Or I can keep calling you Doctor Novak if you'd prefer.”

The man took a swing of his beer and swallowed before speaking, the bob of his Adam's apple distracting Dean momentarily. 

“Castiel.” The man stated and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“That's one I haven't heard before.” Dean remarked and the doctor didn't react. “Alright Cas, you from around these parts?”

The nickname seemed to take the other man aback, but he responded and didn't seem offended by the familiarity. “No. I grew up all over. I just came to Kansas for my job.” Dean nodded and took a swing of his beer. “And you?”

Dean set his bottle down and leant back in his chair. “Same as you I guess. I mean I was born in Lawrence. But I grew up all over the country. My old man was in the army.”

Castiel seemed interested in this information. “So what brought you back to Lawrence?” 

“The short story would be I got a job at a garage there. I'm a mechanic.” 

The doctor’s eyebrows rose as he took another drink. Dean realized the other man hadn't known his profession before. 

After a pause the doctor asked, “And the long story?” 

The younger man grimaced a little. “Dad died. My brother went off to school. I was going nowhere, only had my GED. So I thought I'd come home, settle down.”

The corner of the doctors mouth twitched up in a sad smile of acknowledgement. Dean wasn't really sure why he had shared that. But the other man seemed interested and his expression was kind. 

“I'm sorry to hear about your father.” He said quietly before clearing his throat and asking “Where's your brother studying?” 

Dean couldn't contain his proud smile. “He's studying law at Stanford.  He got the brains but I got the looks.” he winked just to see the man blush again, which he did. 

Cas’ flushed face lit up. “I studied at Stanford medical.”

That was enough common ground to spark a conversation. After all if there was one thing Dean liked to talk about besides cars, it was his brother.  

One hour and three beers later, Dean was asking the guy for his phone number. 

It was requested under the premise of inviting the other man over to watch Star Wars, which the doctor had just admitted to knowing nothing about. Dean wasn't really sure how they had landed on the topic, but by the time they did Dean had found himself pleasantly surprised by how much he liked the other man’s company. 

He could tell that the man was a little socially awkward. From his lack of interesting college stories, he guessed that the doctor didn't have many friends. But Dean found him kind of hilarious in a serious and naive sort of way. 

He cracked open another beer, but Cas had long since stopped drinking. Dean knew it was a Monday and he did have to drive home that night, but if there was one thing he had inherited from John besides his Baby it was the ability to hold his liquor while driving her.

“So you never told me much about your family. What had you growing up “all over”?” Dean asked the doctor. 

The dark-haired man didn't react to the question except for dead panning his response of, “My family is complicated.” 

After taking another drink and realizing the other man wasn't going to say any more than that Dean nodded. 

“Hey I get that. Do you got any siblings?”

Cas nodded, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on his glass of water. “I have a sister, Anna.  She lives in Montana. She’s-” Castiel hesitated seeming to be wondering if what followed was appropriate to say, “-having a baby soon, actually.”

“Ah cool. That must be exciting, getting to be an uncle.” 

Castiel smiled, maybe the most genuine one Dean had seen from him all night. “Yes it is.” 

The two of them continued to talk and before they realized it, it was nearing nine thirty. 

Dean wasn't drunk exactly. He needed more than a handful of beers drank over a couple of hours to accomplish that. But he wasn't exactly sober either. Which probably explained why he had been fixating on little things about the man that normally wouldn't even register in his mind. He wasn’t exactly sure why he knew that the other man’s lips were dry and chapped or when he had cataloged the other man’s eyes as “ocean blue” in his mind. Regardless, when their evening was drawing to a close, Dean had a very thorough picture of the other man in his mind. And he would admit that the guy was interesting to look at. There was one thing that was still bugging him, though…

“Do you have an accent?” 

The blue-eyed doctor looked confused. “Sorry?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Your voice. It's...different.” 

“Oh.” The other man said and his eyes darted away from his monetarily. “I...grew up bilingual. I didn't know people could tell.” 

Dean shrugged. “It's not weird or anything. Just something a little different about it. I like it.” 

Cas looked away from him and Dean forced himself not to react to what he had just come out of his mouth.  _ You like it? Who says that to another guy? _

Dean decided it was best not to continue in that line of questioning. 

It wasn't long after that awkward exchange that the two parted ways. Cas had shown concern over Dean driving the couple hours back to Lawrence, but Dean brushed him off. He could tell by the set of the man’s mouth that he was not impressed by his own inability to stop him and Dean found it a little endearing.

His impression of Castiel after the evening hadn't changed much from when they'd first met in that hospital. Sure he knew more about the other man, but what counted was that Dean could still tell he was a good guy. Although he had been skeptical at first, Dean now realized that the man was honesty helping him out of his own good will.  

However stupid the conclusion he came to as he took off in his beloved car, he honestly felt it.  He trusted the other man.  And he was trusting him with what he considered to be a pretty big deal. 

Dean hit the highway, turning up his music to keep him alert but his mind wandering anyways. 

He thought over the details of the doctor he now had stored in his brain from the evening. The way his hands gripped the glass when he drank. He had nice hands. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed on his exposed throat when he swallowed.  The intensity in his eyes behind every look he gave. 

Dean shook his head a little and turned the stereo up even further. It was weird to be obsessing over his doctor’s appearance like that. Even while they were becoming more than just acquaintances it was...weird to be focusing on his body. 

Dean forced his mind off of the man and onto the newest project that had come into the garage that day. He ran down the mental checklist he had made for tomorrow of the tasks to tackle first on the car, which needed more than a thorough tune-up. The car had come into the shop late, which in turn had made him late to his appointment with Cas. 

It hadn't been as bad as he had thought, talking about the omega stuff. Cas knew when to back off. He also looked nice in his white doctor’s coat and work clothes. Even though his tie was crooked, he looked very professional. And the tie sort of went with the doctor’s unkempt hair…

Dean needed to stop. He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Dean took an exit off the highway, breathing a sigh of relief now that he no longer had headlights in his rear view. 

He wasn't gay. He was very comfortable with the fact that he liked women. He’d slept with many, many attractive women and had no complaints. He had also managed a couple “serious” relationships over the years with some of them. He liked women. 

But he wasn't exactly a stranger to liking men either. He had had some...encounters. They never meant anything; they certainly weren't worth writing home over. His brother didn't even know and he knew  _ everything.  _ Regardless, a couple blowjobs in the bathrooms of seedy bars at night didn't make him gay. He liked women. 

Castiel was an attractive man. He was a good man. Dean was content with him as his doctor and maybe someday soon, his friend. But that was as far as that needed to go. 

Dean liked women. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame. But it's something.  
> Sorry for the looooooong wait. Boyfriend visited from across the world and work has been crazy, etc. etc.  
> Thank you all so much for your feedback!!!!  
> We will see what Cas is thinking about Mr. Winchester next chapter. Also maybe learn a bit more about his mysterious past...  
> :)


	10. Brief Look into Castiel's Past

Castiel got home from the bar and headed straight through his dark house to his bedroom. His night had been...nice. Dean Winchester was friendly and chattier than his first impression had let on.

Castiel thought that this must be what normal people do. Have a casual drink, talk, get to know each other. He liked it.

He led a quiet life that he knew Meg and Anna didn’t approve of.  But it was always enough for him. 

It hadn’t always been this way. In med school he was actually quite a social person. In his undergrad years he had been preoccupied with getting straight A’s and going to therapy. But in med school he had finally felt...free. Although thinking back on it, he was pretty sure Meg and Anna would not have approved of his life then either. 

He had gone out to bars, attended events on campus, skipped classes, and even gotten dragged to a couple clubs. 

He had even dated once.

They hadn’t really called it dating.  If Castiel was honest with himself, he was glad he had avoided the commitment. He was still living under his alias at the time and was constantly regurgitating a backstory that he had been forced to memorize and elaborate on. There wasn't a lot he could be honest about, so the relationship hadn’t meant a lot to him.

But Matthew had been sweet. They had coffee and studied together and made out on the couch in Castiel’s apartment.  It was all pretty harmless stuff at first.  Just another way Castiel tried to let loose and forget about his past. 

Getting…physical with Matthew had caused a lot of anxiety with the younger Castiel.  He had wanted to.  Of _course_ he had wanted to.  But he was insecure, inexperienced, and battling an upbringing of strict religious morals and internalized homophobia. 

So Castiel drank.  He drank until his brain stopped _worrying_ about everthing.  And soon their physical relationship revolved around alcohol.

They only got physical maybe four times and never went as far as to have sex.  The reason Castiel didn’t know how many times exactly was because he couldn’t remember. 

On one occasion they returned to Matthew’s place and Castiel vaguely remembers fumbling to remove the other man's jeans after a messy make out session. The other time Castiel _thinks_ he blew him in the back room of a club they were at.  But apart from those times, he wasn’t sure what they had done.

He doesn’t even remember their breakup.  He remembers shouting and crying and throwing up, and then he was alone again.

Castiel doesn’t really drink anymore.

Life as Clarence Washington had its perks. He liked not having to worry every time he introduced himself that someone might _ask_. Yet it was also terrible.  It meant building every relationship on lies, making every new personal connection toxic.

He sometimes looks back on med school and can't believe that that was _him_ at those parties, talking to those people and doing those things.  But it wasn’t Castiel Novak, not really.  It was a character he had created and fueled with alcohol and more lies.

After that very rough semester, he had cut all ties with friends and acquaintances and focused on his schooling. Seven years later he was a lonely doctor that people generally avoided.  But that was the real Castiel Novak.

He stopped in his on-suite and took his suppressants.  Returning to his room he removed his belt and pulled it from the loops.

Dean hadn’t avoided him.  He had actively reached out to him.  Castiel knew it was out of obligation, but it was still nice. 

He was, from what Cas could tell, a genuinely nice person. The way he lit up when talking about his brother especially made Castiel smile.

He had never really known what it was like to have a family. Sure, he cared for Anna deeply and was thankful to have her as his sister, but they hadn't exactly grown up together.

Dean loved his family, and his car, and his job.  He was a handsome, funny, friendly guy.

Castiel unbuttoned his dress shirt, and out the corner of his eye he caught sight of himself in the full length mirror on the wall across from him. He popped open the last button and turned to look straight into the mirror.

_And who are you compared to him?_

Even in the dim lighting coming from the reading lamp on the nightstand, the white mass of scarring stood out against his skin.

He pulls the shirt off of his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

On the left side of his chest, right above his heart, he bears a mark that tells him exactly who Castiel Novak is.

He lifts a hand and traces it with slow, steady fingers.

 _“You are chosen, Castiel.”_ His mother’s voice echoes in emotionless Enochian.

“ _It symbolizes your devotion to God.”_ One of the only things ever spoken to him by his eldest brother. _“You do believe in our message, don't you Castiel?”_

 _“No!”_ He had wanted to scream. But he hadn't. Surrounded by his brothers and looking into the steely gaze of his mother, he had merely nodded.

To this day Castiel doesn't understand why they made him consent. It hadn't meant anything to the judge that he _let_ them. He was sixteen. Was it to test him? To make him prove himself?

 _They would have done it anyway_. He thinks. They would have put that mark on his body one way or another. But if he had refused then they would have been suspicious.

He remembers the sound of it more than anything. The _hiss_ of the red-hot metal against his skin, the jingling of the restraints and the _screaming._ It was so loud it rang in his ears, harsh and high and _loud._ It was only after it stopped and his throat ached that he realized it had been him screaming.

The pain came after. After his mother had nodded her approval of him and his brothers had honoured him in front of the congregation the next day. As he stood in front of his mother’s followers, bleeding through the bandage under his shirt and they all prayed for the last Novak alpha to lead the church to greatness one day. That's when the pain hit him.

Castiel didn't realize he had sat down on the corner of his bed when he tore his eyes away from the mirror. He also didn't realize that his fingernails were digging hard into the scar tissue on his chest.

He pulled his hand away and calmly removed his pants so he could climb under the covers of his bed.

He had prayed with the rest of the congregation that day. Only he had prayed that the mark would fade. That one day he would be able to look at his own body and not see the reminder of his family’s dark legacy.

Fifteen years later and his prayers had not come true. The symbol was faded and pink, but the cross still stood out clearly, surrounded by the Greek letter alpha.

Castiel pulled the sheets up over himself and turned on his side.  He liked Dean Winchester. But now felt like an idiot for even thinking about him in that way. Dean was out of his league; he was probably not single and probably not gay, and if he was he would not be interested in a socially-awkward doctor with a seriously dark past.

Getting a drink with the man had been nice.  But only because he didn’t have to be Castiel Novak.  Sure, he had never lied outright to the man.  But he had skirted around the truth all night. 

He didn’t want Dean to know Castiel Novak.  His name alone was a big enough red flag for Dean to find out the truth, he did not need to be giving him more dots to connect. Dean would have only needed to ask what other language he was fluent in and Castiel would have been be stuck. He knew only English and Enochian, and couldn't fake his way out of that.

He didn’t need to be playing that game again. 

Tomorrow he would get to the bottom of what had induced the omega’s heat, rectify it, and they could go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers, answers, more answers!  
> Thought I'd update again to make up for leaving you guys hanging for so long.  
> Please let me know what you think so far!


	11. Charlie and Dean Hanging Out

Dean loved it when Charlie came over. As much as he liked hanging with the boys at the garage, he was happiest when the quirky ginger was geeking out with him at his place.  Add beer, pizza, and the Space channel, he was in Heaven.

She had only just arrived at his house and had just propped her feet up on his couch with a freshly-cracked beer in her hands.

Dean had ordered the pizza when she had texted him her ETA, so they were expecting it any minute. Dean sat down in his arm chair, reaching for the remote on the coffee table before tossing it to Charlie.

She smiled and flicked the flatscreen on. A re-run of Dr. Sexy MD was playing and Dean got a glimpse of Dr. Sexy before Charlie opened up the guide. When the doorbell rang with the pizza a minute later, it tore him from thoughts of a different doctor he knew.

One of the many things Dean liked about Charlie was that she could eat and drink him under the table. They polished off the pizza in under a couple minutes and Dean had to get up for more beer soon after.

They were soon engrossed in an episode Star Trek DS9, the commercial breaks filled with Charlie’s tidbits of knowledge about the Trek universe and its characters.

One scene ended on Worf and Jadzia Dax who Dean knew Charlie approved of. She turned to him as he took a drink, and he waited to hear an interesting trivia point or observation. Instead Charlie asked seriously, “Are you lonely, Dean?”

Dean had to cover his mouth as he accidentally scoffed through a mouthful of beer. When he had swallowed he looked at her incredulously. “Charlie what kind of question is that? Just because you get more chicks in a month than I do doesn't mean I’m lonely. I do fine for myself.”

Charlie bit her lip. “It's not...I don't mean sex, dude. Are you like _lonely_? Your last relationship was...a while ago. Didn't you say you were getting back with Lisa?”

Dean made a face at that. “I'm taking a break. Like _you’re_ Miss Monogamy.”

“And Lisa?” The ginger pushed.

Dean shrugged. “Not gonna work.”

Before she could press any further, his cell buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

**Cas**

_Call me as soon as possible. It's urgent._

Dean frowned. It was the third text they'd exchanged after _Thanks for the beer_ , and _No problem we’ll do it again soon._ Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t want to talk a little more with the other man. His weird obsession with the doctor had mostly passed when he sobered up. But he still thought that maybe they could be friends.

“Sorry Charlie I gotta make a call.”

She frowned but otherwise didn't react.

He stood and hit _call_ on the doctor’s contact when he was nearly at the end of the hall to his room.

“ _Dean?”_

“Hey Cas, what's the urgent message?” He asked jokingly.

“ _I need to see you as soon as you’re available. It's about your suppressants.”_

Dean’s face fell and his voice came serious into the phone. “Do I need to be worried?”

The pause on the other end answered his question. “ _When can you come down?”_

“Um I guess tomorrow? If you do Saturdays, I mean-”

_“I can meet you at the clinic. Text me when you’re on your way.”_

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Cas had already hung up. _Weird,_ Dean thought. But that seemed like a very Cas way to end the conversation so he just shrugged and locked his phone.

He was sliding it into his back pocket when he re-entered the living room. He smiled at Charlie and sat back down in the armchair.

Star Trek was playing on the TV but Charlie hadn't unmuted it. He turned to her to find her staring at him.

“...what now, Charlie?”

“Are you okay? What was that about?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend. “It was nothing.  Can we please get back to the show?”

Charlie looked at him and did not move for the remote on her lap. “Dean you’ve been acting kind of weird lately. You work all the time and we’re worried about-”

“Who’s we?”

Charlie stopped and looked down at her beer. “It's...not like we’re talking behind your back but-”

Dean huffed a sigh. “You told Sam.” he stated. 

He was wondering why his brother had been all over him lately.

“Yeah but it's only ‘cause Benny was-”

“ _Benny_ told you to call Sam?” Dean hadn't expected that.

“No. Benny told me that he was worried about you. I know you don't like chick flick moments so I was thinking Sam could talk to you. You’re more...open with him.”

“Oh my God, I’m not hiding anything!” _Except your designation, hospital stay, and weird crush on a guy you just met_ Dean thinks.

“Then what's up with the extra shifts and shady phone calls?”

“It's not-Look, you know how I went to the hospital a couple months ago?  For the gallstone thing?  Well they apparently mixed up my files and the whole thing is a big mess now."  Dean was only a little disturbed with how easily the lie came to him. "Insurance is being a dick and I might have to pay some of it out of pocket okay? Just a headache of bills and shit I don't need to be sharing with everyone in my life.”

Charlie opened her mouth to ask another question before closing it again and nodding. A couple months ago he had gone into emergency with a stomach cramp that wouldn't go away. It ended up being a gallstone and he never even stayed the night. Dean didn't want to lie to his friends, but it was better than them knowing about his most recent hospital stay.

“I guess...sorry.”

“That’s alright.  Thanks for..you know having my back, I guess.”  Charlie smiled and finally let them return to their show.  Dean tried to focus but all he could think about what how he was going to get his annoyingly-overbearing kid brother off his back about this one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I probably should have added the appointment in to this chapter, but oh well! Here's a short one to tide you guys over.  
> You have all been really great so far, thank you so so much for your feedback and encouragement!


	12. Suppressants and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sat myself down and forced myself to write it. It's much more fun to plan all the future Destiel goodness. But I signed myself up for the long haul with this one!  
> Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for your feedback so far!  
> XOXOXO

Castiel had always loved to read. 

While Meg had whined when they were sent into the chapel for bible study, young Castiel had always been excited. Nyomi herself had printed a series of Enochian biblical readings that the children were made to read every day before regular classes. Those, he never really liked. The pages reflected his mother’s rhetoric--hateful and morally rigid.  

The New Jerusalem bible on the other hand had fascinated him.  Genesis, Revelations, Romans, and Exodus were his favourites, but he had read almost all of the books by the time he was sixteen. 

The doctor hadn’t opened a bible in more than ten years now.  He didn’t even own one. 

Now he read mostly medical research journals, the news, and the occasional novel. 

Most recently, he had been reading up on omega suppressants.  Castiel had been trying to identify Dean’s suppressants for the past week. 

The first thing he had done was send one of the pills to a lab in Kansas City.  But as this was a notoriously slow process, he had been researching on his own every day after work. 

Every day when he finished at the clinic he drove home, made himself dinner, and started researching.  The desk in his study would be occupied for around two hours every night, the laptop open and the doctor working hard in front of it.  

The pill couldn’t be found on the list of FDA-approved medications, nor was it on the Canadian or European markets.  And when he looked into discontinued suppressants he reached more dead ends.

He was getting desperate to find something that would help Dean.  He stressed about it at work and came home with new ideas that didn't lead to any answers.  Until Friday afternoon when he received a call. 

_ “Hello am I speaking with Doctor Novak?”   _

“Yes.” Castiel had just made it through the door of his home in time to catch the second ring of his home phone.  He shed his coat, using his shoulder to hold the landline. 

_ “I’m calling from the pharmaceutical lab at Kansas General.  Your sample was just processed and we mailed you the results.”   _

Castiel entered the bedroom that he used as a study, taking a seat on the office chair.  

“ _ We wanted to call because I see you submitted this from your clinic in Topeka?”  _

“That's correct.” The doctor stated. The longer the tech stalled the more the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. 

_ “We wanted to inform you as soon as possible that the sample you sent was not a heat suppressant. There was no trace of TRF in the pill, so we ran a full analysis of the chemical components.”   _ Castiel sat up in the chair, resting his elbow on the desk and frowning _.  _ This was not going to be good news. 

_ “What we found was that the sample contained 10mg of protosterone-A and a scent-neutralizing filler. This isn't a combination we normally see.” _

Castiel froze. “I'm sorry but there must be a mistake.”

“ _ Our results are accurate, Doctor. If your patient is taking these hormones even in this small dose, they need to be prescribed and carefully regulated. Hormone supplements can cause imbalances, mood swings-” _

“Yes, I do know that.” Castiel needed to hang up and call Dean. 

The mechanic had managed to avoid the side effects for fifteen years. He needed to get him off those pills. 

Dean was taking alpha hormones. And Castiel had seen the effect those had on omegas. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Castiel watched from the front window as Dean’s Impala pulled into the clinic parking. The other man had mentioned his car  _ several  _ times at the bar. He was clearly very proud of it and the doctor could see why.  

He himself wasn't really a car person. He bought his Lincoln Continental when he left university because he thought it was a nice looking car. Dean had laughed when he saw it in the lot of the bar, something about it being a “pimp” car. The other man hadn’t intended to offend him and wasn’t really laughing  _ at  _ him for his choice of cars, so Castiel had laughed with him. 

Dean was just getting out of the sleek vehicle and when he saw him, Castiel took a deep breath. It was a typical hot Kansas day and he watched as the mechanic wiped sweat from his brow. 

_ God  _ he was an attractive man. The leather jacket, plaid shirt, and worn jeans covered broad shoulders and filled-out muscles the doctor refused to think about. As the man neared the door of the clinic, Castiel noticed his hair was more blonde in the natural lighting than he had realized. 

He pushed open the glass door of the clinic and held it for the other man. 

“Hey, Cas.”  the younger man greeted, stepping into the clinic waiting room.  The mechanic scanned the empty receptionist desk and patient chairs before turning to him with a quizzical look.  

“It’s not...we have the place to ourselves.” 

Dean hummed his response, sliding his hands into his pockets.  “So...uh, what’s the emergency?”  

“Let’s talk in my office.”  Castiel decided, motioning for Dean to go ahead of him down the hall past the receptionist desk.  

Dean took a seat opposite his desk and Castiel closed the door behind them out of habit.  He moved to behind his desk, wishing he were wearing his lab coat.  It was difficult to get back into his professional demeanor when he sat on a Saturday morning in his casual clothes, across from a man he had gotten to know a bit beyond patient-doctor status.  

As he took his seat he decided to cut to the chase.  “The pills you’ve been taking are not suppressants.”  

Dean looked confused.  “Okay…” he said slowly. 

“I’m not sure if your father was aware of this when he purchased them, but they are actually alpha hormone supplements.”

The other man’s expression only grew more confused.  “So how-” 

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure how they have functioned for so long as a suppressant.  Possibly because the doses are so small.  Somehow your body built up a tolerance for the hormone and didn’t reject it until recently.  This...hormones are very dangerous to interfere with.  Omegas cannot produce alpha hormones and taking them has unpredictably consequences.” 

He stopped talking, giving Dean a moment to process.  He didn’t entirely know how to convey the fact that his father may have intentionally sterilized him and put him at risk of dangerous side effects.  

“So…”  Dean trailed off again, still piecing things together.  “I’ve been taking alpha hormones and they stopped me having heats.” There was an odd strain to the last word, like the man didn’t want to be saying it. 

“Somehow.  We will need to run tests to know the side effects.”

“And I can’t keep taking them?”  

Castiel frowned. “No.  You need to get off of them as soon as possible.  We will discuss other suppressants once you’ve, uh….once you’ve had a heat.”  

Dean seemed displeased with this news.  “Do I have to?”  

The doctor looked over them man for a second before speaking. “There is nothing _ wrong _ with going into heat.  Sure, it can be uncomfortable if done without, um, another person.  But it’s one of your body’s natural functions.”  

Castiel sensed that he may have come on a little strong.  The other man was now regarding him with an unreadable expression.

There was an uncomfortable silence.  Castiel considered continuing to push the other man, but was glad he didn't when Dean finally spoke up.

“Fine.  How long will it take?”  

The dark-haired man gave a small smile at the cooperation.  “Three to five days, typically.  I want you to stop taking the hormones a week before.  When you’re ready I can provide you with a drug that will induce your heat.”  Dean nodded along with the plan.  “There is one other thing.  The pseudo-heat you went into a couple weeks ago was not a good sign.  And considering you haven’t ever had a proper heat, if anything goes wrong during, you shouldn’t be alone.”  

Dean’s demeanor was back to defensive in a second, leaning back in his chair. “I’m not--I don’t want anyone there.”

Castiel shook his head. “Not like...I don’t mean you have to have someone, you know,  _ with you. _ ” he had to concentrate on not blushing.  “I mean like a friend.  Or someone you trust.  Just to check in every hour or so.  To record your vitals and make sure you’re hydrated.”  

The mechanic’s brow was furrowed.  “My friends can’t know.”  

“What about--does your brother know?”  Castiel silently prayed that Dean would think of someone to help.  Because if he didn’t soon then Castiel knew he himself would volunteer.  

The  _ last  _ thing he needed was to be present when Dean was in heat.  It wasn’t a matter of self-control.  It was a matter of seeing him like that, smelling him, touching him.  If he was going to keep Dean at a distance he needed to stop thinking of him in that way. ‘

“Sam could.  He knows, anyway.”  the doctor breathed a sigh of relief.  

“That’s great.  He’s doing a summer semester, right?”  

Just like that, the atmosphere in the room shifted slightly.  The patient seemed to relax, maybe remembering that Castiel did know him outside of the office.  

“Yeah, he was thinking of coming down on his break in a couple weeks, would that be too long to wait to do this?” 

Castiel shook his head.  “That would be good.”  

“Alright, I’ll call him.” Dean sat up and put his hands on his knees.  “Is that everything?” 

Castiel nodded and stood, only a little dissapointed that Dean was in such a rush.  He was in a doctor’s appointment after all, no reason to want to stick around following their conversation.  “Yes, I guess you should get back to Lawrence.”  

Dean stood too and followed as Cas moved around his desk to walk him out of the centre.  

When they reached the front door, Castiel pushed it open for him.  “You aren’t heading home?”  Dean asked.

“No. The reason I have keys is because I come here most weekends.  I’ll go back to doing some research and organizing for my patients…” he trailed off, not sure how to read the expression on Dean’s face.  He seemed...amused?

“Dude.  We gotta get you a life.” the doctor blushed as the man chuckled. “Tell ya what, next time Charlie comes over for a guys weekend you can tag along.  It’ll probably just be beers, pizza, and a space marathon, but better that living in this place on the weekend.”

“Oh, um…”  Castiel did not know how to react.  It sounded like fun, of course.  But he was supposed to be distancing himself-

“Come on, I will not be rejected for a night of  _ paperwork _ . _ ”  _

Castiel let himself laugh and nod, not being able to come up with an excuse. “I guess that sounds like fun.”  

Dean clapped him on the shoulder in victory of making him cave.  “It will be. Besides, I think Charlie will like you.  She’ll be excited to educate you on Sci-Fi anyway.”  

The doctor chuckled along and said his goodbye to the man as he left the clinic.  All the while he was thinking  _ shit. _   __Charlie is a girl.  He might have just agreed to spend a night hanging out with Dean and his girlfriend.


	13. Flashback

**Fifteen Years Ago**

_Sixteen-year-old Castiel walked down the hall from his room and stood at the top of the stairs. The door to his left was ajar, and inside the dark room he could see his mother’s book shelves and work desk. He turned back to the stairs and tried not to think of his brother, who had once inhabited that room._

_Castiel hadn't heard his brother’s name spoken in over a year.  The entire community had seemed forget about Gabriel overnight._

_And now Castiel was worried that whatever fate had fallen on Gabriel had come to Anael._

_Anael was the closest in age of all his siblings at 20 years old.  Gabriel was the same age when he disappeared._

_He descended the stairs, checking that his dress shirt was tucked in properly. When he entered the dining room on the main level he found that he was the last to arrive._

_His mother sat at the head of the table. Her greying hair was pulled back in a bun, the streaks in it matching the collared grey shirt she wore. Her face was pinched and eyes narrowed as she observed her children seated silently around the table._

_Michael sat to her left. The 29-year-old was home for a two week visit from the community he oversaw in Kentucky. Castiel hadn't spoken to him once, avoiding his presence like the plague._

_The twins Emmanuel and Ezekiel glanced over when Castiel entered and he nodded to them. They were two of his siblings who willingly interacted with him.  They were 7 years older than him, and weren’t the friendliest.  Emmanuel was a dedicated scholar who studied and prayed almost every waking hour.  Ezekiel was…intimidating.  He didn’t speak much.  When he did, his presence commanded the room._

_Michael, Azriel, and Zachariah all oversaw Church of the Angelic communities across the country.  Azriel and Zachariah had gone to assist their uncles at established locations, while Michael had helped build a new community._

_Castiel kept his head down as he took his place at the table._

_He noticed for the third consecutive day that his sister did not have a place set for her.  No one had offered an explanation for her absence.  Like with Gabriel, he knew better than to ask questions._

_His mother started to speak. The Enochian prayer broke the silence in the room, her pronunciation flawless and monotonous._

_The family bowed their heads and waited for her to finish before they could eat their breakfast. They had service that night, so they would later sit through hours of prayer._

_After a breakfast of keeping his eyes on his plate and listening to his mother and Michael talk, Castiel was off to the chapel for class._

_He respectfully informed his mother where he was going before leaving to walk. It was only a block to the main chapel. Megan was standing outside the door waiting for him when he arrived. Her long black hair was braided and she wore a simple long skirt and buttoned-up blouse._

_“Castiel.” She greeted._

_“Thank you for waiting for me, Megan.”_

_Once they were standing together Megan whispered to him inconspicuously, “Anael?”_

_Castiel shook his head and opened the door to the church. They both knew the meaning of the question, and what his response implied._

_Once inside the chapel they hurried past the pews and into the class room just off the main chamber._

_Three other children were already waiting. They were a couple years younger and studied at a different level than Megan and Castiel. The friends took their desks and pulled the bibles out from inside the wooden cubbies._

_Within minutes the door opened again. Castiel looked up, expecting to see their teacher for the day. There were a couple priests and pastors who had relocated to their community. Nyomi delivered all the sermons for the Church of the Angelic, but those who had devoted their life to God were given jobs and positions in the church as educators and advisors._

_The person who came through the door was not one of them. It was his mother._

_“Castiel. Come with me.” With that she turned and walked away. Castiel risked one scared look at Megan, who only raised an eyebrow._

_“Mother.”  Castiel greeted when he exited the classroom.  Nyomi was seated in the pew closest to the door._

_“Sit, Castiel.”  He did as he was told, trying not to let his nervousness show._

_His mother rarely spoke to him outside of his home, and almost never in private._

_“There will be an excommunication tonight.  Do you know what that means?”_

_Castiel nodded.  “Yes, mother.”_

_“You’ve witnessed them before.”  She confirmed.  “Tonight we will be ridding ourselves of an omega and their family.”_

_The youngest Novak recoiled.  Nyomi placed her hand on his knee and Castiel almost recoiled further at the unexpected action._

_“I know it can be difficult to believe, but these abominations do present themselves in our communities.”  Castiel was disturbed by this.  He had never seen an omega in their community.  His mother taught that those disgraced by God were rare.  “Your brothers and I have decided it is time for you to learn how we, as servants to our lord, can help them.”_

_Although it was out of character for him, Castiel spoke up.  “Help them?”_

_Nyomi smiled softly at him.  “Yes, Castiel.  God is merciful.  There is always hope for those who want to be helped.”_

_Castiel nodded, trying to understand._

_“Those who do not accept our help must leave our community.  We cannot have something so unclean within our church, you understand.”_

_Castiel nodded again. “Of course.”_

_Nyomi straightened up and the youngest Novak gathered that she had said her peace.  “Michael will take you aside after sermon tonight and you will see.  When you present as an alpha you too might have the opportunity to help those in need.”_

That night was a pivotal moment in Castiel’s life. 

He had always a little skeptical of the church because of his brother Gabriel.  His older brother had spoken to him and Meg in private a dozen times.  At the time, Castiel was torn between keeping their meetings secret and going to his mother to tell.  The things Gabriel told them to do, what to question, who to trust…Castiel had accepted that those things had gotten his brother killed.

The doctor swallowed the coffee from a mug he had been clutching between his hands. It was lukewarm.  He was standing at the kitchen sink, looking out the window into the night.  The digital clock on the stove to his left flashed 2:48am. 

He couldn’t sleep.  His brain refused to quiet down since that morning in his office. 

Alpha hormones being used prevent omega traits from presenting.  It was not an original idea. 

Nyomi Novak was a sick woman.  The entire world knew that now.  She would never set foot outside the walls of her prison for the rest of her life for what she did. 

She encouraged bigotry and exclusion, and perpetrated the idea that omegas were weak and disgusting because of their biology.  But she did so much more than that.

Multiple counts of assault, assault on a minor, child abuse, conspiracy to commit hate crimes, forcible confinement, and the list goes on.  What Castiel saw that night after the sermon was enough to make him leave his home and family for good.

Omegas inside the church were not welcome in the community.  Nyomi removed them as soon as they presented and moved them to a building just outside the gates.  If their parents refused her “help” the family was excommunicated. 

Once she had the omegas, she tried to “cure” them.

Castiel turned and leaned against the island counter, leaving his cup in the sink.  It had been fifteen years since he learned the truth about his family and his home. 

Fifteen years since he had looked into the eyes of his older sister as she was repenting her “sins” for a mother who refused to acknowledge her as a person.  Fifteen years since he watched his brother administer an unregulated dose of alpha hormone to an omega in heat as their mother commanded the Holy Ghost to cleanse them. 

Castiel huffed at the thought of how pleased Nyomi would be to know that her theory actually bore fruit.  His mother never succeeded in her treatments.  She only succeeded in rendering her only daughter almost barren, and dozens of other omegas scarred for life.

Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep.  He retreated to his study to work and keep his mind off of his criminal mother and dead brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of history filler. Sorry this update took so long, I was moving back to Vancouver!  
> My friend was walking down the street and made eye contact with Mark Sheppard. He smiled at her. I'm so f***ing jealous.


	14. Sam Winchester

Sam was spending his Saturday as he always did: studying. Between regular exams and the bar coming up, he was swamped. He had set himself up at the kitchen table that morning. Now it was covered in books, stacked and open, as well as writing utensils and notebooks.

He heard his phone ringing in the living room and hurried to get it, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. The only people who called him were Bobby, Jess and Dean.

He dug his cell out of the bottom of his bag, which he had left on the couch.

“Hello?"

  
“Hey Sammy, whatcha up to?”

  
“Hey, Dean. Just doing some research for a paper.”

  
His brother’s response was very predictable. “Huh, nerd.”

“Whatever jerk. What do you want?”

There was an unexpected pause on the other end. “Dean?”

“Uh-yeah I was going to ask about you coming home for the break?”

  
Sam frowned and sat down on the couch. He could tell there was something going on with his brother.

  
“We talked about that already. I've booked my ticket and I'll stay with Bobby for a couple days then drive down to see you, right?”

  
He could hear Dean clearing his throat. “Right, I was wondering if you could maybe fly in to Kansas City instead? I'll pay for the new ticket and everything.”

  
Sam scratched the back of his neck. “What's going on, Dean? You sound weird.”

Another pause. “It's...look, it's not a big deal and I don't want to talk about it, okay?”

Sam scoffed his consent into the phone.

“It's an omega thing. The doctor said you need to be here.”

The younger Winchester froze.

“Like...for-” Sam didn't know what he was trying to ask.

He remembered when Dean had his first heat. He hadn't presented as an alpha yet and didn't entirely understand what was going on with his brother, but looking back on it as an adult he knew. And they hadn't talked about it since.

It was one of those things for Dean. Like emotions or being bisexual. Sam knew Dean was dealing with it, but knew better than to ask him.

“I have to have a...heat.” The last word sounded very forced.

Sam was confused.

“Yeah but don't you have those like...often?”

Dean sighed audibly. “No I don't. I don't want to talk about it. Will you come or not?”

“Yeah of course. I'll be there Monday.”

“'Kay.” The line went quiet.

"If you need someone to talk to…”

“I'm good.” Dean stated. “My doctor, he's helping I guess.”

Sam felt relieved that whatever Dean was dealing with he was at least getting professional help.

“Is he an omega specialist?” The younger Winchester knew he should probably change the topic entirely. But on the other hand Dean never opened up, so he may as well take advantage while he could.

“Uh, no. He's just a doctor. He’s...cool though. I think you'd like him.”

Sam was surprised by Dean's forthcomingness. He decided that he was kind of looking forward to seeing this side of Dean. Not the “omega” side. More like the...vulnerability that Dean didn't show regularly.

He didn't exactly want to witness his older brother while in heat. But he knew as much as he would be uncomfortable, his brother would have it ten times worse. This at least gave them the opportunity to talk about subjects that had always been forbidden.

Sam had never gotten along with their dad when he was alive but he knew Dean had worshiped him. He also knew John had some fairly old-fashioned views on gender.

If Dean was finally ready to talk about his status, maybe he would open up on other issues.

The two of them discussed flight arrangements and plans for the break before Dean cut their conversation off to get back to work. The brothers said their goodbyes with the thought of the upcoming weeks on both of their minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends I know it's been a long wait. I just had to toss this chapter out there, didn't do much editing so it's fairly dry.  
> Next chapter is some destiel friendship development stuff woo  
> Also spacing was being stupid sorry!


	15. Charlie, Dean, and Cas

**To: Dean**

_Hello Dean. I wanted to check in to see if you're brother can make it for our appointment? I tried to call but your phone was off earlier._

**From: Dean**

_Ya he should be here next Monday. Sorry I was at work all day._

**To: Dean**

_No problem. That's good to hear. I will let you know your suppressant schedule so the timing is right._

**From: Dean**

_Thanks._

**From: Dean**

_Hey my friend Charlie is coming over tomorrow for a Star Trek marathon._

_Beer and pizza if you're interested?_

**To: Dean**

_I would like that very much. What time?_

**From:Dean**

_She usually gets here around 8. I'll text you the exact time and my address later tonight._

**To: Dean**

_That sounds good. Are you sure that she won't mind me being there?_

**From: Dean**

_Nah she's really cool._

**To: Dean**

_Alright I will see you there thank you._

Castiel was a ball of nerves when he pulled his car into the driveway of a modest home in the suburbs of Lawrence.

He knew he shouldn’t be as nervous as he was. He was going to be socializing with a patient and his patient’s friend/possible girlfriend. But the evening had been on his mind all day.

He didn't know anything about Star Trek except maybe the glowing light sword things. But now he wasn’t sure that was the right show...

He was also nervous about being in Dean’s house, meeting his friend and being under the influence of alcohol...To top it all off he had no idea what to wear. After agonizing over it for hours he had settled on a hoodie and jeans that he found in the back of his closet.

He put his car in park and took a deep breath before getting out. He approached the front door and knocked, running a hand through his already-messy hair.

The door swung open to reveal his patient and Cas reminded himself to act normal.

“Hey come on in! Charlie just got here she’s in the living room.” Dean looked good. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a band Cas didn't know on it. It was so casual yet..yeah, he looked good.

The doctor followed the other man inside the entryway and into the living room. On the way there he realized he had never seen the younger man in only a T-shirt before and his _arms-_

 _“_ Why hello there.” Cas almost jumped at the girl’s voice, and located the redhead who stood from where she was sprawled on the sofa.

“Hello, I’m Castiel.” He held out a hand and the redhead took it.

“Charlie. Nice to meet you Castiel...Novak, wasn't it?”

The doctor’s stomach dropped. How did she…?

“Dean’s been talking about you.” She offered up as an explanation.

“I have not-”

“Oh shut it Winchester. What is it with guys and no homo? I happen to be very pro-homo.” Charlie said wearing a cheeky grin.

“I wasn't-” Dean started before he sighed in defeat. “Can I get you a beer?” he asked and Cas shrugged.

“Sure.”

Dean left to the conjoined kitchen, leaving Castiel standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Charlie made herself comfortable back on the couch and Cas followed suit, sitting on the worn love seat.

“So that’s quite a name you got there.”

“I'm sorry?” Castiel asked.

“Castiel _,_ is that biblical?”

The doctor swallowed. “Um I think so-”

Dean re-entered the room, carrying two bottles of beer. He tossed one to Cas which he (thankfully) caught before he turned to the couch and swatted at Charlie’s calf. “Feet off the furniture.”

The redhead scoffed and sat up.

Dean asked about Cas’ day and the doctor returned the question, but Charlie didn't seem too keen on being left out. She interjected after barely two minutes.

“Alright, dudes. I believe we have gathered here for the viewing of only the most epic Sci-fi series of all time not to make chit-chat.” Dean shrugged and grabbed the remote.

“Alright but you gotta go easy on Cas. This is his first time.”

Charlie stopped and turned to Cas dramatically. “Dean didn't tell me you're a virgin!”

Cas had just removed the cap from the bottle and was about to take a swing. He was thankful he didn't because he was sure he’d have spit it everywhere.  Instead he simply turned beet red and tried to stammer out a response.

“I-I’m sor-”

“Charlie you leave him alone. I told him this would be a safe space to be introduced to it.”

The redhead purses her lips and clicked the remote, muttering to herself as she did. “He better not say anything stupidly offensive.”

That worried Cas a little. He knew he would be on the outs with watching the show but he didn't know that he could _offend_ someone.

Two hours and four beers later, Castiel finally felt comfortable in his patient’s home. For the first episodes he focused all of his energy on understanding the show and didn't make a sound.

The other two laughed and joked, and Cas took the time to assess their relationship. After the third comment from Dean about Charlie’s not-so-subtle _interest_ in one of the female characters, Cas concluded that they were not a couple.

Eventually Cas felt comfortable enough to ask for clarification on a number of plot points. After the first couple questions, Cas realized that the other two weren't laughing _at_ him when responding, merely finding amusement in how hard he was trying to learn.

The evening ended rather abruptly when Charlie got a booty call from “the smoking hot blonde she met at the laundromat”. After a fair amount of teasing and suggestive comments from Dean, Charlie was out the door. Cas was actually sad to see her go, and she gave him a hug and a “see you around”, so he felt that he had made a good impression as well.

The house was silent after the energetic redhead pulled the door shut behind her. Cas’ nerves were just beginning to resurface now that he was alone with Dean, but the other man seemed relaxed as he re-entered the living room, obviously meaning for Cas to follow from the entrance way.

 _“_ I should probably be going as well." Castiel stated.

Dean was picking up their empty bottles from the coffee table and frowned at the comment. “You've had a couple to drink, why don't you have some more pizza and sober up first?”

The doctor was actually relieved at the suggestion--he knew he wasn't the most clear-minded even though he had only had a few.  He followed Dean into the kitchen and sat at his breakfast bar, helping himself to a slice of pizza, now cold.

“So would I be wrong to assume you still have lots of questions after all that?” Dean asked with a grin.

Cas returned the grin and confessed, “I am still so incredibly lost.”

Dean clarified what he could, both men knowing that Cas was still all but hopeless in his knowledge of Star Trek. The mechanic did get a kick out of the question Cas had been holding all night--where are the light swords? And the guy with the evil father?

“Thank god Charlie's not here!” Dean exclaimed after he finished laughing at the doctor's genuine confusion. “ _That_ would have offended her.”

Once that was clarified, the two fell into silence again. Cas felt that it was time to excuse himself but...didn't want to go. So instead he instigated more conversation (a very rare occurrence).

“So how long is Sam going to be down?”

Dean had just grabbed two glasses of water from the sink and slid one across the island to Cas. “Two weeks.  He’ll be spending a week with Bobby before he comes here though _._ He's up in North Dakota, so that's where I'll be picking him up.”

“You've mentioned him before...Bobby. He took care of you when you were younger right?” Cas really hoped he wasn't overstepping. Dead didn't seem to mind though.

“Yeah he did. He's actually Sam’s legal guardian. Family to me too of course.”

Cas took a gamble, “But he’s...not your guardian?”

 _“_ Nah, Sam was young and I all but convinced Bobby to adopt him. I mean, he wanted to, don't get me wrong. But I was older and in some trouble...it's a long story.” Dean took a drink from his glass, and Cas imitated the action.

 _“_ __ __ _ ****_ **** _ ****_ **** **** **** __ ** __**I lived with them still. Bobby’s like a father to both of us. Don't know what would have happened if we didn't have him.”

“After your dad died?” Cas clarified.

Dean nodded and silence settled once more.

Cas finished his glass of water and started to excuse himself. Dean livened up again to show him out. He assured the doctor that they’d do this again sometime, and he was sure that Charlie would be interested as well.

  
Castiel said goodnight to the man, not knowing that the next time they saw each other would forever alter the path of their budding friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oops. Been a while eh? Sorry about that. University life is hard dudes. But I'm soldiering on with this one, I promise!  
>  Thank you so much for the kind reviews!


	16. Dean's Heat

Castiel didn't want to text Dean about his heat. He knew the other man hated the topic. But it was his job. 

So, four days before Dean was going to get his brother from Sioux Falls he texted him instructions on how to alter his suppressant schedule to induce the heat. He didn't get much of a response back, but he wasn't expecting one. 

Sam and Dean did seem very close. Yet the thought of Dean, so independent and stubborn, having to ask his younger brother to  _ take care of him _ while in heat went against everything Cas had learned of the mechanic’s personality. 

The day after he sent the text was a Saturday.  He woke up around 10am, later than he normally would.  He turned over to look at his cell and became aware of the barrage of messages he had been receiving from Meg all morning.  

He got out of bed and pulled on his house coat, straightening his hair absently as he made his way to the kitchen.  He filled the coffee maker and turned it on.  He leaned against the counter and began catching up on the texts he had missed from his best friend.  He quickly realized that Meg was trying to play matchmaker, _again_.  

Castiel got his cup of coffee and took it into his study.  He planned to spend the rest of the day skimming through medical journals.  He did precisely that, getting up to fetch a new cup of coffee every hour, and ignoring his buzzing cell on the small leather sofa.  Occasionally he would check the messages and respond with yet another rejection of Meg’s plans.  She had found him the  _ perfect guy  _ who lived close to him, was single, and apparently interested in him. 

The latest batch of texts were focused on his sex life.   _ You don’t need to date him.  When’s the last time you had the opportunity to spend the night with a sexy, older, successful guy? Come on Clarence I know you’re not a prude.  Just go out for a drink with him? _

Cas rolled his eyes.  She really was pushing this one.  His response was short:  _ No thank you.   _

He dropped his phone back onto the couch in his study and went back to work.  It buzzed a couple more times, twice with a call.  He ignored them and instead started planning his dinner.  

An hour later his phone had quieted down and he had settled in the living room to watch something on the TV as he wasn’t getting any more work done.  Just when he muted the commercials, there was a loud knock on his door. 

Cas got up and went to get it, guessing it had to be a mail delivery or the Mormons.   

Castiel opened his door and froze.  The gust of air that he let into his house was scented, thick and heavy. Dean’s hand was resting against the outside frame, seeming to be supporting all of his weight.  The mechanic swayed and Castiel thought for a moment he was going to fall. 

“Cas.  You weren’t answering…I called.”  Cas grabbed the man under the arm as he took an unsteady step into the doctor’s house.  

The larger man’s face was dripping with sweat, and the parts of him that leaned against Castiel were warm and damp through his clothes. 

“You’re in heat.”  Castiel stated unhelpfully, his mind not quite processing what was happening.

“You think?”  Dean quipped. 

Castiel pulled the other man inside and kicked the door shut behind him.  “How long since it started?”  He asked. 

“This morning...thought it was just a flu or something.”  Cas looked at the clock, 6:20pm.  It was too far along to prevent.  

“It’s okay, Dean.  Um, you can stay here, I’ll get you set up in the bedroom.  Sit.” 

He made sure Dean made it onto one of the dining room chairs before he rushed off to his bedroom.  He threw open the top drawer of his dresser and dug out a pair of loose sweats and a T-shirt he hoped would fit the other man.  He tossed those onto his bed and grabbed an extra pillow and sheet from his linen closet.  He would sleep on the couch. 

He stopped himself on the way out of his bedroom and took a deep breath.  Dean’s scent was…very powerful.  The last time the omega had been in heat, the scent was tainted with chemicals.  This time it was clean and intoxicating. 

Castiel could feel the faintest sense of arousal starting in the pit of his stomach and he cursed himself.  Dean was very attractive.  But he was also vulnerable, and was trusting Castiel as his doctor. 

He was being completely inappropriate.    

He gathered himself and left his room.  Dean was still sitting at the table, and looked up at him when he approached.  His pupils were blown and he looked concerned. 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked, keeping a bit of distance.

“Hot.”  Dean stated before trying to stand.  Castiel reached out and grabbed his arm, helping him up.  Uncharacteristically, Dean accepted the help.

“Sam’s on his way…thought I had more time and…he wasn’t supposed to need to be here until Monday.”  Castiel nodded.

“I know, Dean.  Did you tell him where you are?”  Castiel breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose.  His friend’s body was solid and warm and he could feel his muscles flexing against him.   _ Control yourself.  _

“Yeah he knows...I’m not feeling...what should…” Dean’s breathing was irregular and his one hand was scratching at his clothes.  The stress of the day, the drive there, it wasn’t good for omegas to be out of bed during a heat.  The doctor could feel that Dean was burning up, and likely wanted out of his restrictive clothes. 

“You’re okay, Dean.  You can lie down in my room and you’ll feel better.” 

The doctor led him into his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. 

“If you want to get out of those clothes, I found some old things that should fit.  You can get water from the en suite if you're thirsty...help yourself to anything you need.  I’ll be in the living room.” 

Cas put the clothes down on the bed beside Dean and before he was even out the door, the younger man was pulling his shirt off.  

_ Oh.  _

Castiel turned and fled the room, hoping the other man didn’t notice his hasty exit.  He closed the door to his room behind him and leaned against the outside, taking a moment to breath.  

Dean’s body was...Cas didn’t where to begin.  His torso had been glistening with sweat which only added to the picture of the nicely toned chest and broad shoulders, and not to mention his arms.  The doctor couldn't stop his mind from speculating what Dean was doing in his room.  From his scent, Cas knew he was far into his heat and aroused.  The older man tried to stop his train of thought.  His patient and  _friend_ hadn't had a heat in over a decade.  He was panicking and came here to be safe.

Castiel adjusted himself in his pajama pants and went to distract himself in the kitchen.   

He realized how sloppy he must look, in his pajamas at 7:00pm, but he supposed that Dean was probably too preoccupied to notice.  He passed the chair Dean had been sitting in and had the urge to hold his breath.  The scent was more powerful than any other he had experienced from being around patients in heat.  He contemplated whether the lack of a clinical environment, and the fact that he was attracted to his patient had anything to do with that.  

He crouched in front of his sink and opened the cupboard.  He usually kept a couple bottles of aerosol spray designed to mask pheromones, in the case that he had guests (which he never had) after a rut (which he rarely forced himself to endure).  

He sprayed down the kitchen before moving on to the rest of the main floor, as the smell seemed to have permeated every corner of his house.  Once that was finished he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't heard anything from his bedroom yet, but didn't want Dean to think he was just hovering outside like he was now. 

He instead returned to the living room where the TV was still on but muted. He settled in to watch whatever mindless program was on, which happened to be a cooking competition. He had no idea how long until Dean would emerge from the room, or if he even would that night. Cas knew that he had to check in on him and take his vitals, like he was going to instruct Sam Winchester to do had the situation gone as planned. But for now he was going to try not to think of the man in the other room, because his thoughts kept straying to  _ very  _ unprofessional territory. 

\--------------------------

Three hours later, and the omega was still in his room. Castiel had heard a few uninterpretable noises, so he knew the man was still conscious. The doctor decided he’d check on him after one more hour had passed. 

He had changed channels a number of times when the program had become too mind-numbing. The food network almost always entertained him, but a program had just started that forced him to change it.

It was a special episode of a popular cooking contest, but the gimmick was that all the contestants were big, burly male alphas. They cooked  _ manly  _ dishes and made digs at each other for not having enough facial hair or using fruity ingredients. It was hyper-masculine and disgusting. Their personalities were one thing, but the jokes about bossing their omegas around in the kitchen and blatant promotion of stereotypes was infuriating. 

The doctor changed the channel with a sigh. He grew up used to that toxic alpha energy, but had tried his best to cleanse his life of it since. He didn't associate with alphas like that, and he himself didn't identify with the stereotype at all. That, and the prevention of his ruts, were what kept him taking his suppressants on a strict schedule…

_ Fuck. Oh fuck.  _

The doctor sat up suddenly with a realization. His suppressants were in the en suite bathroom. 

He couldn't get to them with Dean in there. 

He stood and started to pace the carpeted floor, running a hand through his unkempt hair.  _ It should be fine. There's no risk of a rut. The worst that could happen would be a scent change.  Your pheromones were never very strong, he won't even notice _ _.  _ Cas breathed and decided that he would calm down and try to get them when he was checking on Dean. He could say they were vitamins, nothing suspicious about that.

He attempted to relax. Any heightened emotion or physical exertion would only increase the amount of pheromones he would start to produce once his suppressants wore off, which wouldn't be for another hour at least. 

\---------------------------

Cas was not getting to his suppressants.  

He had just attempted to check on the omega in his bedroom but Dean wasn’t keen on him coming in.  Instead they had a quick verbal check-in through the door.  Dean sounded alright, if a little strained, when he told Cas that he was fine and didn’t want him coming in.  

The omega’s scent at the door was nearly too much again when Castiel stepped away from the door.  That and Dean’s  _ voice  _ had him feeling...flustered, to say the least.  

He felt terrible for how his body was reacting, and the places his mind kept straying.  Dean wasn’t just an ordinary omega, and it wasn’t just that he was his patient.  Cas knew that he was privy to information even Dean’s closest friends didn’t know.  The mechanic trusted him as his doctor, and was just starting to become his friend.  

Cas heard another uninterpretable sound from his room and without second thought, headed for the front door.  He needed some air.  

The younger man hadn’t had a heat since he was  _ fourteen _ . He was probably uncomfortable and embarrassed, and knowing Dean, angry that he had to go through this at all.  The whole thing was anything but sexual, and certainly nothing for Cas to be picturing in  _ that way.  _

The air was cooler than he expected when he stepped out into the dark night. 

Cas noticed Dean’s impala in the driveway and had a thought. He walked over and tried the driver side handle, finding it unlocked. He pulled the door open and leaned inside. Immediately he realized his mistake. 

The concentrated smell made his head spin and he quickly shut the door of the restored car.  The doctor slid down to the ground with his back against the car and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He cursed to himself and tried to breath. 

He had been  _ that close  _ to the right mindset, almost completely returned to his professional state.  Now he would have to start from square one as the omega’s pheromones attacked his senses.   _ Why did Dean have to be that attractive, and smell that good?  _

Cas felt 18 again, getting exposed to a world he was not equipt to handle and having to suffer through hours of therapy to try and correct the values his mother had forced on him.  Except now the mantra he was using to control himself was nearly the opposite that his therapist taught.  His teenage self had had issues accepting that it was okay to be attracted to omegas, and had to learn to overcome his subconscious.  The mantra of  _ It’s natural  _ and  _ It’s acceptable to feel this way  _ helped de-program Naomi’s morals at the time, but were not what he needed now.  

Castiel rested the back of his head against the shiny black body of the omega’s car and resigned himself to waiting out his arousal before going back inside.  Dean wasn’t coming out of his room any time soon.  He just needed to calm down and not get worked up.  His suppressants were no doubt worn off and he needed to get his own scent under control before he could go inside and get the spray to use on Dean’s car.  

It took the doctor another ten to minutes at least to get himself together.  His mind was still muddled with hormones and pheromones, but he knew he needed to get the other man’s car taken care of before his brother got there.  

When Cas entered the house it was to the sight of Dean was standing in his kitchen.  The younger man was wearing his sweat pants and T-shirt.  Cas froze as they made eye contact.  Dean started to take a step towards him before he too stopped. His green eyes widen and Castiel knew in that instant that Dean  _ knew _ . Every one of the omega’s senses would be on overdrive in his heat.  And Cas knew he smelled like arousal and alpha.

The doctor raised a hand in what was supposed to be a calming gesture and regretted it immediately. His back hit the wall and the air left his body before he could even register that Dean had moved. His back is pressed to the wall, pinned there by Dean’s own weight.

Their eyes met and Cas didn’t know if he should try and explain or talk the other man down.  Dean didn’t look angry exactly...his green eyes glanced down at Cas’ lips for a fraction of a second and suddenly the other man had his mouth pressed to his. Castiel made a surprised noise into the kiss, but Dean just slid a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss roughly.

Castiel couldn’t clear his mind long enough to figure out what he should do, and didn’t know that he wanted to.  Instead he just returned the kiss without thought. His hand slid under the hem of Dean’s shirt, grabbing at the hot flesh and pulling their bodies closer together.

Dean moaned into his mouth and suddenly Cas found himself being spun around and pushed against the side of the kitchen island. The edge of it dug into his back but he barely noticed. He could feel Dean against his thigh and gasped when Dean rolled his hips into him.

The omega broke their kiss and Cas’ moan was low and rough when the younger man pulled at his hair to attack his bared throat. Dean started tugging at the button on his jeans with one hand, the other stroking him through the denim. 

_ This is wrong, you need to stop-  _ Came the quiet voice at the back of his head just as the button popped open and the omega unzipped his jeans to slide his hand inside the fabric of his boxers. Cas gasped as Dean’s hand wrapped around his length. 

Castiel was saved from building up the will to stop the other man, when the doorbell chime echoed through his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Drop a comment to let me know what you thought :)


	17. Post-Heat Sam POV

The younger Winchester had a bad feeling about his brother’s heat.

When he had gone to pick up his brother at the address Dean had given him, he wasn't sure what to expect. Sure he knew what to expect from an omega in heat, but not Dean in heat.

But it turned out his brother wasn't what he had to worry about. It was his doctor.  
His very alpha doctor, who opened the door smelling distinctly of alpha and...arousal?

"Is Dean here? I'm his brother." 

"Yes, nice to meet you Sam. Come in please." The man stepped aside and Sam entered the house. 

The younger Winchester glanced around the room but there was no sign of Dean. The house opened to the kitchen and beyond that a dining area. Both were modern and bare like a showhome. 

"Dean's in the bedroom. He was-he was just getting some rest."  

Sam faced the dissheveled doctor with a frown. He didn't know why the other man was acting so nervous and he didn't like it.

The man's eyes focused on something behind Sam and the law student turned to see his brother.

Dean didn’t look too great, but that was to be expected. He was flushed and his hair was damp with sweat. He was wearing an ill-fitting ensemble that Sam guessed wasn't his own.

The eldest brother hurried them out of the house quickly after that, leaving only time for Sam to get a few quick instructions on his role in caring for his brother from the awkward, flushed doctor.

The impala was parked in the driveway, unlocked. The two of them got in the car and Sam immediately rolled down the windows. The omega scent didn’t have the same affect on him as it would to other alphas, being as it came from his brother. But the smell was still a little overpowering.

The brothers didn't say a word. No witty banter about Sam getting to drive for once in his life, no arguing about the volume of the radio.

The younger Winchester wanted to give his brother space. He knew that this must be a very uncomfortable time for him. His stay with the odd doctor probably didn't help matters either.

The further away from the doctor’s house they got, the more Sam became troubled by Dean's scent. There was the distinct smell of an alpha on him, not unlike the doctor's scent. 

Now Sam knew that Dean had spent a couple hours in the man's home, but this was not just a hint of a scent from the environment.

Something happened between his brother and that man, and Sam was going to figure out what.

\--------------

Dean didn’t want to talk about it.

Sam waited until after the heat to bring it up. The heat itself was over in two days, and caring for his brother hadn't been as awkward as he'd feared.

Sam had set himself up in his brother's guest room and passed time studying at the kitchen table. He was pleased to find that Dean’s life seemed a lot more together than the last time he'd visited. Sure, there was the whole medical thing going on and the doctor that Sam didn't trust, but all in all everything seemed...normal.

The morning after the heat had finished, Sam cornered Dean at the kitchen table.  
Sam took a seat across from his brother and looked him in the eye. Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed his breakfast around his plate.

“Something I can help you with? Or you just making sure I don't choke on my Eggos?"

Sam ignored his brothers wit. “Dean you need to tell me what happened at that doctor’s place.”

Dean took a bite of his waffle and chased it down with some coffee, eyes now focused on his plate.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He muttered to the table.

Sam would have laughed if the situation were less serious. His brother may have been able to keep one huge secret his whole life, but he was a terrible liar.

“Before I got to the house. What was going on with you and that guy?” Sam pressed.

Dean got up and started clearing the table. “His name is Cas. He’s a good guy-and he’s a good doctor. I was pretty fucked up and crashed there til you came, I don’t see what the problem is.”  
Sam sat back and watched his brother. Dean was definitely hiding something.

“You’re telling me you two...you don’t remember anything happening between you two?”

Dean dumped his half-full cup of coffee down the sink and set the other dishes inside it before turning back to his brother.

“Me and Cas? Sam, nothing happened. He’s my friend. We’ve been hanging out, and I think he’s pretty great, even Charlie likes him.”

“I'm not accusing him of anything, Dean.” Sam said in response to his brother’s defensive tone. “I just want to know what happened. Because when I got there, both of you seemed a little strange.”

Dean had turned away from him and was rinsing his dishes in the sink. When he didn't respond, Sam stood and stepped closer.

“Dean, I'm sure Cas is a great guy. But sometimes, around omegas in heat, alphas can do stupid things. I need to know that you remember what happened and if you are okay-”

“Son of a bitch, lay off already!” Dean yelled, throwing his cloth into the sink and turning to face his brother. “Yes, I remember what happened. I was in heat, and I’d rather not fucking talk about it. I thought you would understand that. I don't need any of your protective alpha bullshit.”

The eldest Winchester stormed out of the room and Sam didn't try to stop him.  
He knew that he'd pushed Dean too hard. He loved his brother, but Dean could be just like their father in so many ways.

Something happened between him and that doctor. Whether Dean’s unwillingness to discuss it meant that he was embarrassed that he had done something with another man, or that something nonconsensual had happened to him in his heat, Sam couldn't tell.  
Either way, the younger Winchester didn't trust the doctor.

He pulled out his cell and flipped through his contacts. He had only met Dean's best friend a couple of times. But she didn't exactly hide her hobby of collecting information on people.

 **To Charlie**  
What do you know about this Castiel guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I was going to combine this chapter with the next but it was taking too long to write--good news is the next one is almost done and should be up soon!


	18. Meg Phone Call

  
Meg had had a long day. She had spoken all day at a conference in Washington and had just returned to her hotel room. When she saw the caller ID on her phone she rolled her eyes. She picked it up on the second ring.

  
“Look who's picking up his phone-”

  
_“Meg I've messed up.”_

  
The smirk dropped off Meg’s face as she sat down on the edge of the hotel bed. To nearly everyone who grew up outside of Heaven, she knew their voices both came off as emotionless and monotonous. It was a trait they had picked up from their mother tongue, Enochian. But she had known Castiel her whole life, so could tell when he was distressed.

  
“What's wrong, Castiel?”

  
_“There's this man. Meg, I've done something...I don't know what to do.”_

  
“Castiel, is anyone hurt? What's going on?” She said slowly.

  
_“No. It's been a few days. I didn't know if he would contact me, and he hasn't. I don't know how much I can tell you…”_

  
“Castiel Novak tell me what's going on right now or I'm driving to Kansas tonight to get it out of you.” She was only half joking.

  
“ _I’ve_ _been_... _making_ _friends_ , _I guess_. _With_ _this_ _patient_. _And_ _the_ _other_ _night_ _something_ _happened_ _between_ _us_ _and_ _I_ _didn't_ _stop_ _it_.” Castiel stopped there and Meg forced herself not to react. This was not where she thought this call was going. And she was not only thankful that she didn't have to help him hide from the police, but also that her friend had finally got some action.

  
“And you're worried because...he's your patient?”

  
She could hear Cas sigh on the other end of the line, and was glad he seemed to be calming down. “ _It’s_ _not_ _just_ _that_. _He_ _wasn't_ _exactly_... _in_ _his_ _right_ _mind_.”

  
It didn't take Meg long to piece everything together.

  
“He was in heat?”

  
The line was silent for a moment. “ _What_ _should_ _I_ _do?_ ”

  
“Well, what happened exactly? Who initiated and what was it like afterwards?” She knew Castiel would never intentionally harm anyone, especially an omega. But at the same time, situations like this could be...messy.

  
_“My scent blocker wore off. He was staying at my place so I could monitor him...that part is a long story. His scent was having an effect on me and I think he could tell.”_ Castiel took a breath and rushed through the end of the story _. “So, he instigated and I didn't stop it. We were interrupted before much happened. And now his heat should be over and he hasn't said anything.”_

  
“So your new friend made out with you while in heat and now you feel guilty about taking advantage of your poor omega patient?”

  
_“Yes.”_

  
“Oh Clarence it’s a good thing God gave you looks because your brains aren't getting you anywhere.” Meg joked. She could appreciate that her best friend was a sweetheart, but sometimes he thought too much about other people. “Omegas can still make decisions while in heat. Sure things can get a little fuzzy where hormones are concerned but if he's your friend and nothing really happened...it's all okay.”

  
_“I guess. I’m sorry, Meg.”_

  
“Don't apologize, Castiel.” Meg laid back on the bed sheets with the cell to her ear. “Do you like this guy? Is that what's going on?”

  
_“I don't want to talk about it.”_

  
Meg should have expected as much. She decided to push anyways. “You can talk to me you know.”

  
The response came after a brief pause.

_“It doesn't matter. It won't work out and he's probably straight."_

Meg scoffed “Okay, heats can be strong but not mind-altering. If that man kissed you then he’s not entirely straight.”

_“I suppose.”_

The line went silent and Meg knew that Castiel was stuck in his own mind again. “What’s holding you back?”

There was another long pause before her friend answered.

_“He wouldn't be interested in me.”_

“Castiel Novak you are a hot doctor who went to Stanford and is totally loaded. Not to mention you're very attractive.” Meg wasn't normally nice to people. But she would give pep talks to Castiel every day if he asked her to. He was the one man on the planet that she loved and would always care for.

_“It's complicated, Meg.”_

“Is it because of Heaven? Because that shouldn't matter.”

_“How can it not matter? Who would willingly date the son of Nyomi Novak?”_

Meg rolled over onto her stomach, flipping her long black hair over one shoulder. “Castiel. The cult doesn't exist anymore. And for the last time you cannot help that you were born an alpha inside that place.”

_“I can’t change my designation, but the things I did, Meg…”_

Not for the first time, Meg wanted to shake her friend for how he saw himself. But she could hear how defeated he was and knew getting frustrated wouldn't help.

“You saved everyone, Castiel. You are a good person.”

_“I knew what they were doing, Meg. Michael, Lucifer, Mother. I knew for_ _months_ _and I did nothing. Anna could have died because of me.”_

Meg sat up and stood to pace her small hotel suite. This wasn't something they really talked about that often.

“Why do you keep blaming yourself? I knew something bad was happening. Everyone in Heaven knew. You were the one who did something about it.”

_“You don't understand, Meg.”_

Meg sighed. “No, clearly I don't. Please tell me exactly what you did that makes you a bad person, Castiel.”

_“Michael showed me everything. They took me to the...I knew exactly what they were doing to Anna and I was too scared to do anything. I let it go on for months. I could have saved her.”_

She wished they were having this conversation in person. She took a deep breath, “You did save her. She's alive. You saved me. You let those assholes brand you. You did that for every omega in that place.”

Castiel’s voice was louder now on the phone. 

_"So I finally got the courage to run away. Doesn't change the fact that I'm a Novak alpha. I preached in the church that killed nearly half a dozen omegas.”_

Meg still didn't allow herself to raise her voice, “You were a child. Your mom was a psychotic bitch and you're nothing like her. Look at what you’ve become. You've helped so many people.”

After a pause, “You deserve to be happy. If this guy makes you happy then call him. Don't let the past get in the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. It's been a while.   
> Recently decided to give this a try again. Sorry for the hiatus.


	19. Post-Heat Plans

Sam left on the Thursday after Dean's heat finished. Deans was equal parts sad and grateful. He wished the kid wasn't being so dumb about the whole heat thing. Hell, he wished he didn’t have to involve him with this omega crap.

He loved his brother and trusted him more than anyone in the world, but sometimes he didn't know when to stop with the feelings and shit.

Dean finished off his work vacation in front of the television with a beer in hand. The heat had been unpleasant to say the least. Well, there was one part he hadn’t minded so much…

Beer helped to keep away his “feelings” on the matter.

He didn’t know what he thought about Cas being an alpha. It was...strange. He acted like a beta in every way imaginable. Dean had honestly never put a second thought to the other man’s designation.

It didn’t matter, really. He would be pretty hypocritical to say that it did. But the fact that he hid being an alpha did change his image of the other man. After all, who wouldn’t want to be an alpha? Although Dean was sure they didn’t teach it in schools anymore, it was the most biologically superior designation.

He figured Cas would call him about the whole suppressant thing, so he tried to put the doctor from his mind. This was a task that was easier said than done.

But alas, Dean got through the weekend and on Monday returned to work.

He was welcomed back from his week off with the best news he could hope for: the promotion and raise he had been after for months.

He called Charlie as soon as he got off work that evening.

“Winchester, you’ve been MIA.”

“Yeah, yeah Charlie. You know I had family stuff this week.”

“Well, gee, sorry for thinking you might include your best friend in your family plans.”

Dean rolled his eyes and threw himself down onto his couch, cell to his ear. “It wasn’t that kind of visit, alright? Now quit your whining, I have news.”

“Ooh what kind of news?” Charlie asked interestedly.

“Benny gave me that promotion today at the shop.”

Dean had to yank the phone away from his ear to escape Charlie’s reaction.

“Okay we are so celebrating this weekend.”

Dean laughed and agreed, and the two eventually settled on the Roadhouse as a venue. Apparently Charlie was going to plan the whole thing, which Dean happily agreed to.

He had just hung up the call and had gone to put his phone back in his pocket when it buzzed with a text alert.

From: Cas

You should start taking 300mg of SuppreX and two of the prescription blockers every 24 hours.

He stared at the message for far longer than necessary, thinking of a reply.

From: Dean

Will do. Do I need to make another appointment?

The response came in under thirty seconds.

From: Cas

Yes, I would like to run a number of tests. Nothing urgent, let me know when you are free.

Dean sent a reply before he could stop himself.

From: Dean

K. Got a promotion at work today. Come out to celebrate on Friday? The Roadhouse, 8:00pm.

He once again stared at the screen until the doctor’s response came through.

From: Cas

Sure.

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and slid his phone back into his pocket.

Okay, so he’d see Cas in a couple days. It wasn’t a big deal. Lots of his other friends would be there.

What happened during his heat was...Well, it was during his heat. Cas was a doctor, he knew things like that could happen. The man was an alpha, he was an omega. It was a symptom. And it wasn’t like they really did anything.

It didn’t make either of them gay, and it certainly didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends.

They would forget about it and move on, and Dean was sure that’s what Cas would want as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I have most of the next chapter written already so expect that soon! School is out and I can get back to this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! This is my first destiel fic, and I'm very excited for it to play out.  
> I suffer from a severe case of recurring writer's block and the only way I know how to cure it is...feedback!  
> If you want to read more, drop a comment or two! I would much appreciate it!


End file.
